


Poker Face

by IncreasingLight



Series: Lost Boys [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jill, Eventual Romance, Family, Kissing, M/M, Subterfuge, Tying up loose threads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncreasingLight/pseuds/IncreasingLight
Summary: Scott's destiny with the Initiative took an abrupt left turn after his pod malfunctioned before he got a chance to land on Habitat 7.  It's taken trauma, therapy, and a lot of hard work to get past Andromeda's rough start, and he's been mostly alone through most of it.  His sister is incredibly busy, his father is dead, and his mother is a meat popsicle with a terminal disease.  Not exactly conducive to playing 'happy family'.Gil Brodie is a new father, poker player, and the best damn engineer in Andromeda and any other galaxy, probably.  He's not even being modest.  But... maybe those aren't enough anymore.  Maybe. I mean, you can only fleece your friends out of money for so long before you start looking for someone that you don't have to bluff with.Combine two lonely people with the Ryder penchant for finding trouble, as well with an assassination plot that literally spans galaxies, and you get something very different from what either of them thought their lives in Andromeda would be like.





	1. An Escape from this Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from 'Miles' by Phillip Phillips.

Like so many other notable events in his life, Scott Ryder’s journey in Andromeda began with oversleeping.

Not his fault. Not that it mattered.

Instead of waking up to exploration and excitement, his story began with his sister’s voice speaking a nightmare directly into his head. “Scott?  Can you hear me?”

They’d never been _that_ close.  They didn’t have the special language twins sometimes developed. They’d had separate rooms, from as early as they could remember – and liked it that way.  They’d never been able to communicate without words, or any of the semi-supernatural stuff twins were supposed to have built into their brains.

He loved her, of course. He’d spent his life trying to keep Sara from hurting herself with her crazy impulses.  He’d broken four bones by the time they joined the Alliance together at the age of 18 – all of them in the presence of his adrenaline loving sister.

They had different reasons for joining up. For her, it was practical – a paying job, despite her subpar grades, and a place to get training for her biotics.  She was stronger that way than him, by far. 

But for him, the Alliance had been a goal.

His earliest pictures were of him and Sara, newborns, curled around each other in his father’s N7 helmet. Him at three, stomping around in his father’s armored boots on their Citadel apartment’s balcony – the cuffs going up to his hips.  At five, wearing that same helmet, with his sister bawling next to him because he wasn’t sharing.

His father had encouraged them to be Mini-N7s – from the stamina training, to the early trips to the range, to the jungle gym in their garden on the Citadel. Sara loved the hikes, the stargazing, the extra lessons about other Milky Way races – but for her, the time with their Dad was the draw.  Scott liked the exercise well enough – but he longed to be one of the elite. Like his dad.

But then things changed. His father left the Alliance with the news of their mother’s impending death.

He was old enough to understand when it happened, what his father was giving up – the prestige, the honor, the money, the swanky apartment in the best neighborhood. He’d enjoyed that part of his life and what came after was a major adjustment.

Earth was different. His father worked long hours before, but now he was a regular Frankenstein, obsessed with his work.  Scott had grown up seeing his mother making excuses for him.  “He’s busy with work,” when they still lived on the Citadel, and his father was the Alliance liaison.  “SAM is in a tricky place and your father needs to concentrate,” as she took him yet another pot of coffee, in their first place back on Earth.  “It’s okay,” given with a smile that didn’t quite hide her disappointment, “When you’re a grown-up, birthdays don’t matter as much.  Your father will make it up to me later.”

He was old enough by that time to go out and buy his mother a bouquet with his limited creds – to make her smile for once on her special day.

After that, he trained to prove he had what it took to be _better_ than Alec Ryder.

By the time he left home the Alliance was looking more like an escape. He was tired of watching his mother die by inches, while his father justified his work as trying to save her life, at the expense of the time they had left.  How could an AI save a woman from an eezo-based terminal disease?  Worse, his mother was nearly as wrapped up in SAM’s development as Alec was – even while she wasted away.  At least Alec was finally spending time with her – but it was too little too late.

His father was impervious when he’d left, after finally having it out with him about his priorities. By his detached reply, Alec didn’t think either of them would ever run out of time.  It was like he couldn’t conceive that SAM could fail.

So when Sara told him Dad had died saving her on Habitat 7 – it had to be a dream, right? A nightmare.

He believed it all the same. That was his dad, always letting someone down.  He waited for the pain, the grief that he’d felt on his mother’s death.  It didn’t come.  “But we at least found home, right?”

Sara’s pregnant pause, and her reluctant words hurt worse than the news they’d lost another parent. “The golden worlds didn’t pan out.”

Nightmare, plain and simple. It wasn’t real.  It couldn’t be.  He couldn’t breathe.

Harry broke the connection between their implants, and left him in the dark, struggling once more to understand what his father had done. He couldn’t just fall back to sleep after that.  Sara needed him. 

It took months to fight back to real consciousness. But when he did wake up, it was only to find his sister the hero of the hour in spite of everything life – and their Dad - had thrown at her.  Despite the lack of Scott’s presence in her life for the last year and a few months.

For a while, he hated to admit, that made him even more certain it was just a cryo dream. Only therapy had helped him process the amount of changes that occurred while he’d been sleeping.

He loved his sister, was proud as anything to see what she’d accomplished; but he would have never thought Sara had it in her to lead the entire Initiative to success.  Back in the Milky Way, she’d been flighty, ungrounded, passionate without focus.  Heleus had changed her, or SAM had…

He didn’t want to blame it on SAM. That was the easy way out, and from what he had overheard, there were too many people doing just that.  Sara had risen to the occasion and more – she deserved all the accolades.  She shouldn’t have to share them with the AI.

It was great seeing Sara instead of just replaying her small scared voice on repeat. She beamed down at him, from where he lay flat, his muscles atrophied into nothing after months of inactivity.  He could see the tears, wished he could hug her better than the limp armed thing that she’d tried to give him.  She was never a hugger – for her to offer now, she must have felt so alone.  

And then he found out she had never been alone.

Liam seemed okay, and Scott could tell that he thought the world of her. When the guy had called and asked him about whether it was okay to do something like propose… it got him thinking even more.  About loneliness, and new galaxies, and fresh starts.

It had been a long time since Scott had looked that way at anyone – even longer than the 600 plus years everyone was still joking about like it was actually funny. Back home, Hera had been his last girlfriend – and he’d been thinking about asking her to move in before she’d dumped him in favor of clinching a grant with the Alliance to study some new Prothean tech they’d unearthed at Mars Base – top secret clearance that meant she couldn’t even explain why she was leaving.  One minute they were talking about moving in together, and the next she was moving to the other side of Mars and telling him that they ‘wanted different things’.

Before her, there had been a series of men and women who drifted in and out of his life – not on a constant rotation, but they didn’t stick around to meet the parents. His dad’s reputation was too intimidating to bring someone home, and his mother was too eager.

Hera didn’t break his heart – he ended up more relieved, after the initial shock of rejection, and rebounded easily. He had confidence that attracted people in general – it’s not like he was destined to be alone. 

It turned out harder to meet people than he expected. Alec Ryder had a reputation now.  ‘Whoa, you’re ‘that Ryder’s’ kid?’ was a constant refrain when he was trying to pick people up at an Alliance bar – the only ones accessible to him when he was off duty.  His Alliance paycheck couldn’t cover a personal vehicle, even if he liked to drive – and after Sara’s constant near-misses on her hovercycle he certainly didn’t.  He got used to people having their drink on him, and a nice chat, and leaving with a ‘no, thanks’, or ‘you’re sweet, but-‘.

The Alliance was supposed to let him eclipse his father’s legacy. Ironic, that it shadowed him even there, and led him only to the dead-end mission of a Mass Effect gate, and a guard job that didn’t reflect his exemplary test skills, boot camp performance, and infiltration training, and to a double bed where one side was always empty.

Sara got Prothean ruins – but she was regulated to guard duty, too. Just a little bit more grandiose, ostensibly reflecting her interests in other cultures and life forms over his more technical and muscle-based abilities.  He’d had nothing that challenged him where he’d ended up. 

You couldn’t trust ‘Alec Ryder’s kid’ behind enemy lines. He was nothing but a border guard.

He’d thought about changing his name to his mother’s maiden name. He might have done it, if not for his sister, fighting the same battle to prove herself separate from her father.

And now Sara had left him behind. It shouldn’t have stung.  But it did.

SAM spoke, drawing him out of his reverie. “Scott, I do not believe your father meant to neglect your mother.  His journals…”

“Don’t excuse him, SAM,” His hands fisted in the blankets, hating that the AI could tell what he was thinking. “I won’t let you.  You had the best of his attention.”  He despised himself for feeling jealous – but there was no point denying it.  Harry had told him in one of his frequent counseling sessions that denying the feelings gave them more power.  He was working on just letting himself feel what he felt without censoring himself with misplaced guilt.

“I’m sorry,” SAM did seem contrite. Sara had done wonderful things with the AI.  Scott had no idea when she’d had the time, but SAM was years ahead of the last time he’d interacted with it.  “I didn’t know you felt this way.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Scott rolled over, knowing he wouldn’t sleep. He was supposed to be cleared for active duty tomorrow – or was it today, now?  He craned his neck to see the time readout, slumping back with relief when the time read 0543.  It would be today.  About time.  He was more than ready to be away from Meridian, where everyone was honored to meet “the Pathfinder’s brother”.

He wanted to be himself here, not always in someone else’s shadow. He’d had enough of that back home.

He threw himself backwards on the large bed - spread-eagle because he could - marveling once more that his father had allowed something so comfortable in his room. It didn’t feel like his style, that was for sure.  He had expected a narrow berth in a room full of datapads and conduits.  No doubt he’d chosen this, thinking only of Scott’s mother’s recovery.

Sara had offered to have him live with her and Liam, but he’d elected to stay on the Hyperion in his father’s quarters – better than anything he could manage on his yet to be started salary.

Being broke was becoming a recurring theme in his professional life.

Even now, he was still surfing on the old man’s reputation.

And now he was taking advantage of his sister’s as well.

Doctor Harry had listened. Hadn’t judged.  “I’m not normally like this,” he’d confessed to the doctor.  “I was always the good one, cheerful and obedient, when we were kids.  Sara was the troublemaker.”

“It’s a lot to cope with,” the doctor told him. “Take your time waking up.  Let yourself adjust to the way things are now.”

He had the time to spare, thanks to Sara working herself to the bone for all of them. She looked about ten years older than she had when she’d gone to sleep, between food rationing, lack of sleep, and stress.  She’d lost too much weight to be healthy.  Liam was good for her, though, making sure she ate and got at least a few hours every night.  Her fiancé was becoming a friend – his first in Heleus, since he couldn’t count Harry Carlyle, his physical therapist, or any of the other doctors assigned to his recovery.

He was still trying to catch up with everything else Sara’d been doing, reading the key mission records that she’d left for him – there was a lot he hadn’t understood from her harried and scattered way of describing her goings on, and the scraps of information that SAM had provided when they’d been kidnapped by the Archon. He’d been a little too tied up with SAM in their mutual attempt to control the Remnant, to get the big picture of her fight for survival.

His sister had saved his ungrateful ass. He needed to remember that and knock off the jealousy.

As if thinking about her summoned her, his Omni-Tool pinged, and he pulled it up, wincing at the light in the darkness of the room. “Hey, Scott!”  His sister’s face beamed at him.  “Today’s the day!”  She frowned, her eyes sweeping the room.  “Were you still sleeping?!”

“Um, yeah?” He glanced at the clock again.  “It’s only 0600, sis.”

“Sorry, guess I got used to Gil waking us all up with load tests at 0500,” she shrugged, and her picture wavered gently with the abrupt movement. “But you’re awake now, right?”

Scott groaned, and scrubbed his face with his other hand. “Gil – that’s your engineer?”  He vaguely remembered a tanned redhead with a smirk from the Landing Day Party that he’d barely attended before running out of steam.  Scott had been nothing but an extra in the background anyway - he wasn’t the star of the show.

“Yep!” She bounced a little in the frame.  “His daughter was born a week ago – his friend Jill gets out of the hospital today.  We’re going to meet the baby.  Wanted to know if you wanted to come along?  Maybe grab something to eat afterward?”

“I don’t know…” He should accept. He needed to meet people that weren’t involved with his recuperation.  But he wasn’t about to rush his morning, either.  “What time?”

“Afternoon,” Sara rushed to assure him. “After you meet with the Team, get your assignment – I’ll be there for that, too…”

“I’m a big kid now, Sara. I don’t need to hold your hand.”

She grinned at someone off camera. “He called it, Liam.”  She wrinkled her nose as she refocused on him.  “Can’t I be there for you?  I mean, I’m going anyway, because we’re deciding where we’re needed now that we’re in the Second Wave, but I want you to know I’m, I don’t know, on your side?”

“Surely the Pathfinder has better things to do than hang out with a low member of the Team?”  He just about hid his bitterness.

“Not today we don’t,” that was Liam’s voice, and his face, half-off-screen. “Sorry about the wake-up call, Scott.  She’s over-caffeinated and way too excited about your big day.  Tried to tell her that you might want it to yourself.  She is capable of being professional and respecting personal boundaries.  Occasionally.”

“Hey!”

“No, it’s good,” Scott’s stomach churned with the lie. “Sara’s my boss, after all. Assuming the rest keep me on the Team at all.”  Physically, he was recovered.  Mentally…

“Trust me, we need the people, whatever Second Wave claims about the job being done.” Liam seemed confident he still had a spot, at least, so Scott allowed himself to hope.  “Remember, we lost half our people to retirement or death after Ryder-1.  The Hyperion Team is still operating on a skeleton crew – and the others are even worse off, thanks to their arks being trashed early on.  And Second Wave won’t let us openly recruit, much less train.”

Sara winced, “Don’t remind me. Assholes.”

"You're already on the team, and you've had some training.  It's a win-win."

Scott tried for upbeat. “Feel free to just point me where you want me then.  I’m more than ready to get out there.”

“About that…” Sara squirmed, and exchanged a look with Liam. “Scott, I’m getting vibes that you’d rather… be on your own.  Not on the Tempest, I mean.”

He winced. “Look, Sara… it’s not that I don’t want to serve with you, it’s just…”

“It’s okay.” Sara sighed.  “I’ll miss you, but we can call and stuff.  Like before.”

They’d been in constant contact after Hera, after their Dad’s confusion, cryptic contact, before they’d met up again for their rushed Initiative training. They’d talked on the vidcom, played games online.  It helped ease the sting of the further ostracization of his peers when he announced he was leaving the Alliance and the Milky Way, knowing his sister was coming along for the ride.

“Thanks for understanding, Sis.”

“What are big sisters for?” She tucked a strand of vivid red hair behind her ear.  He could see her dark roots – all streaked with the red dye like it was intentional.  Knowing her, it was.  “Um, so, I’ve had a look at your file.  You’ve got your pick of a few choice assignments.”

“Should I be hearing this now?” Scott couldn’t help himself, he laughed. “Sis, it’s called protocol.”

“The Pathfinder Team isn’t an army,” she snapped. “I wouldn’t let it be!”

His eyebrows went up at her tone, and he raised his hand in surrender, where she could see it. “Fine, fine.  Not an army.  So… what are these assignments then?”

“Things that you’ll love,” she giggled in delight. “In places you’ll love even more.”

Liam’s voice echoed off screen. “Yeah, if he likes sulfur and sand…”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Sara and Liam laughed together at their odd term of endearment, and Scott stifled his jealousy. “Kadara doesn’t smell that bad anymore.  And Eos’ dirt conditioners have cut way down on the sandstorms.”  She blinked innocently.  “They’re all frontiers.  You can’t lose.”

“Frontiers.” Scott rolled his neck and leaned forward, hand between his legs, knees drawn up crosslegged.  “Okay, I admit it, you’ve piqued my interest.”

“Knew it would!” She bounced again, the screen wavering.  “Oh, we’ve got to go.  It takes a while to drive in, and I still have to shower and get my uniform on.”

“What, you’re not wearing Blasto to meet with the other Pathfinders?” Liam again, snarking off-camera.

“You brought that old thing?”

“You didn’t?” He didn’t answer her all too true challenge.  They’d never dressed alike until their mother had given them matching Blasto tanks… but Sara turned as red as her hair.  “I don’t wear Blasto all the time…”

“Only when you sassed the Archon? Or when you landed on Aya and had to rush to change out of your workout gear before you offended someone? Or when you challenged Evfra to a karaoke sing-off in order to let Jaal stay on the Tempest and settle on Meridian? Like when-”

Scott cut in, before their loving banter drove him insane. “You two better get going.  You have a drive ahead of you, right?”

“Fine,” she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before turning her attention back to him. “I’ll see you at Headquarters on the Hyperion.”

“See you then,” he disconnected the call and stretched. “Might as well get up, I guess,” he said aloud.

SAM was silent.

“SAM, you can talk to me.”

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“I’m just a grumpy ass lately.” Scott tried to apologize.  “I don’t know what’s got into me.  Harry’s treating the depression, so I’ll be fine.  I’m just… I need to be useful.  Look at something outside of these walls.  Do what I came here to do.  Whatever that looks like.”  He wandered over to the coffee pot, and poured himself a cup, and added the nasty powdered creamer.  “Hey, you don’t know anything about these assignments, do you?”

“I do.” SAM’s voice was more cheerful. “I can upload the dossiers if you’re interested.”

“Hell, yeah, now we’re talking!” Scott turned towards the large terminal, and sat down.  Four files appeared on his desktop.  “Wow.  Sara wasn’t kidding.”

“She cherrypicked these assignments for you, with my input,” SAM affirmed. “She said she didn’t mind continuing the family tradition of nepotism, if it gave you a reason to…”

Scott closed his eyes, “A reason to keep moving?”

“She worries about you.”

“Ah.” He sighed, letting the air escape.  “It’s all right, SAM.  I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”  He clicked on the first, frowning.  “What’s this?”  His eyes scanned the text, and he clicked through the attached pictures.  “Havarl?”  He snorted, “Those look like dinosaurs.”

“Liam calls it ‘a Jurassic Funfair’.”

“And it’s a… diplomatic job?” Scott winced, “with scientists, huh?  Not sure I want to work as a liaison with a bunch of botanists and biologists, even if the planet is full of these… what do you call them, Roekkar?  Are they freedom fighters or Angaran supremists?”

“It depends who you ask.” SAM paused, “Sara thought that your early work with your mother would be a benefit.  You were often Ellen’s lab assistant.  You have the patience that Sara lacks in a lab environment.  And the Roekkar are a significant threat, despite their leader’s lost face.  She believes you would be a good example of the Milky Way presence.”

“Hmmm, maybe,” Scott sipped his coffee. “What else is there?”

A sandy world appeared, and a group of Krogan, including children, comprised the bulk of the attached pictures. “This assignment has to do with the Remnant ruins on Elaadan.”

“Is this where I say, “I hate sand”?” SAM didn’t reply, so Scott frowned at the picture and short summary.  “This says there’s no night on Elaadan,” Scott deadpanned.  “That’s where the Krogan colony is, right?”

“That is correct.” SAM paused. “Your sister thought that your oversleeping habits might be helpful, as the constant daylight makes it difficult for many to enter REM sleep.  She informed me you can sleep anywhere.”

Scott snorted. “Smartass.  I know Sara loves the Krogan colony, but… I’m not my sister.  I’m glad they’re doing so well though.  Look at those plants!  And I’ve never seen so many Krogan kids…”

“The mutation defense for the genophage has been most effective. Survival rates are closing upon 10%.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Six hundred years changes many things – not all for the worse.”

Scott clicked on the next option, humming in surprise. “Where is this?”  The mountains towered into steep peaks, dropping down to serene lakes.  He could see himself climbing those, just to look around and see what was left beneath him.  He wasn’t the jumpjetter his sister was in her spare time, but he liked to climb well enough…

“That is Kadara.”

“Oh, the one that doesn’t smell anymore?” He snickered.  “What would I be doing here?”

“Classified, with Sara’s apologies.” SAM paused.  “You will know more after your assessment.”

“Huh.” Scott hid his mixture of trepidation and interest with another sip of coffee.

“Your profile suggests you were always qualified for more… subtle assignments. Both your Alliance records and your Initiative background reflect an interest in developing the skills that would be useful for infiltration.  Alec intended you to step into the role that suited you best.  He hoped you would be interested in working with the retired STG representatives that came with the Initiative in an exchange program…”

“If he had lived we wouldn’t be having this discussion.” Scott felt the old annoyance again, and he shut the file on Kadara down, despite his lingering curiosity.  “Next?”

“Eos.” SAM’s pictures were like something out of Utah or Australia on Earth.  Stone arches, rugged pillars of rock reaching to an impossibly blue sky…  “Sara’s first outpost is here.  Prodromos.”

“Oh,” Scott felt himself smile around his coffee cup. “Pretty place.”

“Sara suggests you talk to Gil about the community there. As the oldest outpost, it has grown considerably since these pictures were taken.  You would be outpost security and Pathfinder liaison to Governor Bradley.  Your interests would fit in well with the largely tech-minded community there, with the goal of establishing further outposts as sites become likely.  The planet specializes in mining and scientific exploration, with a significant portion of the colony hoping to establish farming homesteads.”

“Sounds… boring,” Scott hummed, a little disappointed.

“Further details will be revealed after your…”

“Assessment, right,” Scott rubbed his close-shaven head. “Guess I should get ready.”  He closed the file.  “I’ll have to thank Sara.  They’re good choices.  Not sure what I’ll do yet, but it’s nice to have a selection.”

“She is happy you are pleased.”

Scott coughed, “Forgot you could do that.”

“I apologize for making you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t. You’re… a part of her, now. And…” he hesitated.  “And I know Sara thinks of you as family.  I don’t want to get involved in some weird form of sibling rivalry with you.  It’s not your fault Dad was distant.”

“I hope to earn your trust, Scott.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” he stood and wandered off to the showers, grabbing his towel on the way out the door. “You already saved my life once.  It shouldn’t take more than that.”


	2. Awake to Find No Peace of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Coldplay's 'Spies'.
> 
> More than one chapter today, so I can move the story along a bit!

“The Resistance?” Scott blinked at the small panel that was made up of his sister, the Salarian Captain Hayjer, the Asari Vedaria, and the Turian Avitus. “You want to send me to Kadara to work with the Angaran Resistance?”  The room seemed too warm, too close now, despite the Hyperion's climate control working overtime.  The Pathfinder's personalities were disparate - something he hadn't expected after the careful vetting the Initiative had done in the Milky Way.  Avitus was oddly tentative, despite his former Spectre status - unfamiliar with working as a team, apparently.  Vederia was eager, but inclined to defer to the last person who spoke.  And Hayjer...

“It’s… a delicate job.” Hayjer looked down at his lap.  Sara scowled – that damn lower lip outthrust just as it had been when she wasn’t getting her way back when they were kids.  This one wasn’t her idea, then, whatever SAM had said.  “The outlaws are predominantly human colonists, and Pathfinder Ryder is too well known to go into cover.  And… we need the full version of SAM along, if at all possible.”

“I could do it,” Avitus grumbled. “It’s not like most humans can tell one Turian from another.”

“Kaetus,” Vedaria said one word – a name Scott only vaguely recognized but filed away to look up later as the rest of the Pathfinders nodded. “Most are humans, not all.”

“And the Kett default to DNA testing,” Sara muttered, leaning her head on her hand. “That side of things works in our favor.  They _know_ you already.  They know what you’re capable of.  They’ll fear you.”

“Wait – cover? As in… deep cover?”  Scott swallowed.  “As in, everyone will think I’m an outlaw?”  The thought of meeting the Kett again made his heart speed up.  He wasn’t sure if he wanted payback or to stay on the other end of the cluster from the people that had tortured him just to get at SAM.

“Not necessarily,” Vedaria rushed to reassure him. “They’ll just think you have sympathies for their plight.  Your cover would depend on what story you wish to put in place.  And the Kett aren’t as much of an issue as they used to be.  They’re waiting for orders from their Primus.”

“Our information hints that the Outlaws are planning something,” Avitus cleared his throat. “They are displeased with the change in leadership that lead to the Moshae being nominated as Ambassador, and the general pro-Angaran feelings of the current administration.”

“That does sound like trouble.” Scott stood straighter. “Why me?  Is it only SAM you need?”

“You’re human?” Vedaria offered, tentatively. “It’s more likely that Milky Way outlaws would believe you to be bitter about your situation.  Your father is dead, your sister is in charge, you’ve been shunted to the side due to circumstances outside of your control…”

He winced.

“You wouldn’t be alone,” Sara rushed to assure him. He stifled his amusement.  His big sister was trying to take care of him again.  “You’d be working with Reyes Vidal.  He’s… a big deal on Kadara, and he asked for you, Scott.”

He frowned, “That name sounds familiar…”

“You met him at the Landing Day Party,” Sara reminded him. “I told you he was a smooth talker?”

A face matched in his head – all flirty eyelashes and winking eyes, holding a glass of whisky. “Oh, him?”  He flushed a bit.  The man hadn’t been subtle.  He’d been tempted, for a few minutes, before his legs started shaking and he had excused himself back to his father’s room.

“He’s the Resistance contact on Kadara,” Sara looked at her fellow Pathfinders, nervously. There was more she wasn’t telling him.  She took a breath, rushing forward before he could ask the obvious, “But you should hear out the assignment on Eos, first.  It’s more of what we should have been doing as Recon Specialists.  Mapping cave systems, tapping underground rivers, so that we can plan better irrigation without depleting resources.  That means working with the independent groups that have settled there and improving ties with them – even bringing them back into the Initiative, if they’re interested.  Early decisions impacted them... unintentionally.  You’d be doing valuable work, supporting the growing population… and there would be a lot of travel between there and Aya.  Eos is a diverse community with growing Angara, Human, Turian, and Asari populations.”

“It’s too dry for most Salarians,” Hayjer threw in, subtly condescending and confident.

“The water’s fine,” Sara contradicted, flushing incomprehensibly. “I tested it personally.”  Scott rose his eyebrows at her embarrassment and she tossed her stylus at him, flushing to her hairline.  There was a story there that she didn’t want to tell the other Pathfinders.  “There will be more Salarians when that becomes common knowledge.”

“It’s our most stable colony,” Avitus agreed, not without a touch of pride. “It’s a great opportunity to be involved in placing more outposts there, and eventually, cities.”

Scott nodded, seriously. “When do I have to decide?”

“You have a week, before we have to find someone else to go to Kadara,” Hayjer was blunt. “That situation is more dire than any of us would like to admit, even to each other.”  They all nodded again, like a set of serious bobbleheads.

He breathed in, sharp. “Got it.  I’ll let you know in a few days.”

“Just report to your sister,” Vedaria chirped, and he spared her a smile. He was used to Asari being experienced, and in contrast, Vedaria was like a breath of fresh air.  “She’s going to be providing transport, after all.  She’ll keep the rest of us in the loop.”

“Tempest is on bus rotation for the next two weeks. We have to take our turn just like the shuttles,” his sister wrinkled her nose, but laughed.  “So I’ll be taking you wherever you want to go.  In style.”

“Thank you for the opportunities,” Scott saluted.

“Not an army, Scott,” Sara smiled gently. “Try to remember.”  Avitus snorted.

His hand fell. “I’ll try.”

He waited for her outside the door to finish the rest of her business, mind spinning. Eos was an amazing opportunity – refabbing the original outposts, building a whole planet up from the bones of his sister’s beginning… putting his stamp on a new world in the best way.

The only one that was even moderately tempting in comparison was Kadara and that had more to do with its reputation and doing something he’d trained to do in bootcamp. Infiltration and working with the Angaran Resistance – getting to know the new kids on the block…  He bit the inside of his cheek while he paced, waiting.  He’d be an idiot not to do it.

“There you are!” Sara slipped out and closed the doors. “Well?”

“You couldn’t just pick one?” It was easier to blame her for his indecision, and he backpedaled, fast, when he realized what he was doing.  “Sara – these are really great assignments.  I have no idea what to choose.”

“We all picked one, based on your work and previous abilities.” She looked at her feet.  “Hayjer saw your Alliance covert training, and… the others agreed that Kadara would be a good fit.  I was the only dissenting opinion.  It’s dangerous, Scott.”

Dangerous was a point in favor. He’d sat around too long. 

He just couldn’t tell his overprotective big sister that.  “But it’s bad enough that you need someone yesterday.”

“Yes. But if you don’t take it, we’ll risk Avitus – he’s a former Spectre, used to making tough choices and working alone, so it’s not like we don’t have a back-up plan.  And Kaetus – though he’s not much of a threat now with Sloane gone - might deal with another Turian better.”  She shook herself.  “Come on, enough work already.  Let’s go see Gil’s daughter.  Meri…”

“Meri?” He laughed, “What, is that a joke?”

“Nope,” Sara grinned, leading the way to the old med-bay, now expanded to be a real hospital, complete with a maternity ward. “If it was a boy, it was going to be Dian.”

Scott groaned, “I’m going to hate your engineer, if that’s the way he thinks.”

Sara winked. “Wanna bet?”


	3. Works of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from ‘Miles’ by Phillip Phillips
> 
> Second chapter of the day

 

Gil had been the Tempest’s engineer for a year and a half by the time Scott woke up from his medically induced coma. By the time Scott was well enough to hobble around for the Landing Day party, Gil’s best friend, Jill, was pregnant with his daughter, conceived, of course, through means other than the usual.

As he cradled six-day-old Meri, he couldn’t regret that choice. Even with the newfound knowledge of diapering, feeding, and sleep schedules that defied reason and logic.

And even with a six-foot muscled wonder, with a shaved head and a trimmed beard that looked soft enough to touch hanging out behind his boss and her fiancé in the doorway. Scott Ryder – because it had to be him, who else would Sara bring by to meet his daughter? - just stood there, his face a bizarre combination of shy and like he’d just taken a 10,000 watt jolt to his head.

His assessment and re-introduction to the Pathfinder team had been that morning. Must have been more than he expected.  Stunned was a good look for him, though.  Gil had to stifle a desire to keep him off center, just to enjoy it. 

He was going to be caught staring. Jill – that canny bastard - was already snickering from her bed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  She was the only person that could occasionally see through his poker face.  “Did you plan this?” He hissed at her.  She shook her head, but she looked way too smug.

“How would I have known the Pathfinder was bringing her… brother, you think?”

“With that face, who else could he be?” He muttered back.

Her brother wasn’t exactly like her – but they both had little beauty spots on their left cheeks, naturally tan skin that suggested an ancestry quite unlike his own, and eyes a strange mix between grey, green, and brown. That mole on his cheek made Gil wonder if he had others elsewhere, and his eyes, despite themselves, tracked down to check him out further.

Damn, he was pretty. Even his calves were defined in what Gil had heretofore thought of as the Initiative’s shapeless uniforms – he stuck to the coveralls, himself.  Made his ass look smaller.  But Scott Ryder made the jacket look stylish – unlike that git Kosta who was watching the two of them stare at each other and starting to nod and nudge Sara like he knew what the hell Gil was thinking.

He’d never played poker with the Pathfinder’s boyfriend, and it was a good thing, now. Kosta was the sort to get something right by accident.  Beginner’s luck ran strong with that one – the best evidence being that Sara was still with him after the shit he pulled.

Sara would probably say it was the Force.

He dragged his eyes back away from the man, back to his daughter, and crooned something to her that sounded suspiciously like, “Daddy needs to quit being creepy.” Jill choked, and coughed.  “You need some water, Jill?”

“I’m good,” she looked at him and angled her head towards Scott. Gil’s eyes widened.  She jerked her head again.

_You sure?_ He mouthed, lifting Meri higher.

She rolled her eyes and jerked her head again.

Never let it be said that Gilbert Brodie couldn’t take a hint. Gil approached Scott, his precious baby daughter in his hands kicking her blanket off, and – whatever Jill said about it being impossible – smiling.  She was a genius, obviously, just like her old man.

Now if he could just manage the hand-off without looking like an idiot… but as always, the Pathfinder had his back.


	4. A Little Gambling is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga

Scott hated when his sister was right. “Do you have to do that?” He hissed at her out of the corner of his mouth, watching the man cradle his daughter, his friend Jill stretched out in the bed.  Gil’s delicate hand cupped the back of the baby’s head, and she stared up at her father with eyes just like his, fringed with fuzzy thick lashes that would probably be red given the opportunity.  Gil was rocking back and forth, crooning unmusically.

“Do what?” Sara smirked at him.  “Introduce you to people?”

“Damn it, Sara.” Gil was… adorable.  The bare remnant of stubble, eyes that crinkled on the sides.  A ready smile for his infant daughter and friends.  “You know what I mean.” Was he single?  He wasn’t going to ask that.  The man had just had a _baby._

But his sister answered anyway, under her breath. “Jill’s his best friend, and baby mama, but he’s unattached.”  She waggled her head back and forth.  “He’s kind of… picky.  Tried to fix him up once.  Completely bombed.  I have no idea what his type is.  Not interested in just anyone who shows up.”

“Showing up is just one of my many talents,” Scott muttered, flushing when his voice echoed in the tiled room. “Um… did I say that out loud?”

“I do not want to know,” Liam announced, pulling Sara a little closer and kissing her ear.

Scott wished that they weren’t quite so touchy-feely. Sara’d changed so much, allowing so many PDAs.

“Let’s have that introduction!” Sara announced. “Gil, Jill, Meri,” she sang the last, stepping towards the baby.  “This is my little brother…”

“God, Sara, really?” Scott’s ears heated.

“My little brother, Scott Ryder, newly reattached to the Pathfinder Team.” She beamed.  “Scott, this lovely, intelligent, radiant woman is Jill.”  The woman in the bed waved.  “The baby is Meri.”  Gil waved a little hand in the air, staring at Scott, eyes wide and inscrutable.  “And this debonair rake who is trying to convince us all that he’s a responsible father is Gilbert Brodie.”

“SARA!” Gil gasped.

“I didn’t mean you _weren’t_ a responsible father…”

“That’s not what I meant! How could you out me as a Gilbert like that?  Shaming me in front of new people?”

“Sorry,” Sara giggled, and held out her arms. “Can I?”

Gil shifted Meri away, eyeballing her closely. “Hmmm. I dunno.  Meri’s very impressionable.”  He winked, and took a step sideways, to Scott.  “Your brother looks more… dependable.  Steady.  Solid.”  Scott found a baby in his hands, before he knew what he was doing, with Gil looking at him through those reddish eyelashes with a twinkle and a smirk.  “He won’t drop her on her head.  Not with muscles like that.”

They locked eyes, and Scott pulled the infant a little closer, despite his surprise.

“Hey!” Sara protested.

“Hey!” Gil mocked. “Auntie Pathfinder has to wait her turn.”  His eyes sparkled.  “Jill, you never told me babies are great for picking up men.  We could have done this years ago.”  Jill cackled from the bed.

“Oh, God,” Liam muttered. “This is a shi-”

Gil backhanded Liam’s stomach. “Watch the language in front of my daughter.”

Sara pouted, and went to sit next to the bed. “I take it back,” she told Jill.  “Gil is no where near ready for…”

“Too late,” Jill laughed, her face serene. “He’s amazing, actually.  I haven’t had to change a diaper yet.”

Liam wandered over to be near Sara, leaving Gil and Scott largely alone, with a small person between them. “She likes you,” Gil tried, as the baby yawned and stretched, kicking herself out of her swaddled blanket.

Scott rushed to tuck the ends back in. “She’s… little.”

“Tell that to my innards,” Jill snarked from the bed. “That was ten pounds of solid infant, I’ll have you know.”

“Not small,” Gil agreed, eying him sideways, calculating. “…Like her daddy?”

Liam snorted. “Subtle.”

“Direct is good,” Scott muttered.

“I can do subtle, too. Versatile is my middle name,” Gil grinned, and then glanced back at Jill, who rolled her eyes and held out her arms.  “I’m gonna step out for a minute.  Anybody want coffee?”

“I’ll go with you,” Scott volunteered, and went to place the baby back in her mother’s arms. Sara was smirking at him, and he needed to get away from her for a minute while he tried to figure out where the suave side of him had gone.

Left behind in the Milky Way, apparently, if this was how he reacted to the first handsome man fate threw in his way. Surely he hadn’t been that lonely over the last few months?

They wandered out into the hallway together, Scott feeling like his arms and legs were suddenly too long for his frame as he searched for something to say. “Um.  Meri’s beautiful.  Congratulations.”

“Smart, too,” Gil’s eyes had gone starry. “Scored perfect on her after birth assessment.  Can’t quite believe it.  Doesn’t seem… real.  That she’s mine.”  He swallowed.  “So… this is awkward.  I feel like I know you, but… did you even know my name before today?”

“Oh, I heard about you and then some. But that’s Sara, for you.”  Scott supplied.  “She has this thing she does with people she knows… makes you feel like you’ve already met them.”

“Sara,” Gil agreed. “She brags about her baby brother.  But you’re something to brag about, aren’t you?”  He stared straight ahead, his face impossible to read.

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?” Scott blurted out. 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

Scott tried to look shorter, rounding his shoulders. “I sound like an ass. You just had a baby, you want to be with her and Jill.”

“No such thing as too fast.”

Scott blinked and straightened slightly. “Oh.”

“Besides, there’s a lot of coffee in my future, baby and all,” Gil sniped back. “They’re murder on the sleep schedule.”  He shrugged, “I don’t sleep much anyway.”

Scott’s mouth turned up sideways. “Yeah?”  He nudged him, “I’m a pretty solid sleeper.”

“Are you offering to give me pointers? I might need a demonstration,” Gil’s face was implacable as he performed a minor miracle by pulling up his Omni-Tool.  “Look, here’s my email, and address on Eos.  Ping me before you drop by.  I’m not there very often, but when I’m there, I’m… well, you know.  There’s Meri to think about.  Gotta stay involved when I’m in town.”

Scott’s Tool pinged, and he locked eyes with him. “How did you know my…”

“Hacked Sara’s address book.” Gil winked.  “All sorts of handy.  Pathfinder knows everybody in the cluster.  But…” he took a breath, smiling easy, like he didn’t have a care in the world.  “Show up with coffee at the Tempest,” Scott thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, “And I won’t turn you away.  I get up at-“

“0400,” Scott blurted, without thinking. “Shit.  I’m not a stalker, it’s just…”

“Sara,” Gil laughed. “I understand.”  He paused, “She said I’d like you.”

Scott grinned, “Told me the same thing.” He cleared his throat, “Tomorrow morning too soon?”

“Whenever. I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date.”

“I’ll bring the baby.” Gil ran his hand behind his head, ruffling his hair. “Jill needs to sleep and heal.  I’ll be taking the early morning for the near future.  Paternity leave is a beautiful thing.”

“You’re spending your paternity leave working on the Tempest?”

“And the Nomad. Meri’s portable for now, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”  Gil eyed him in a way that could have been interpreted as flirtatious.  “Show up, and see if you can change my mind, hmm?”

They were back at the room, having done a complete circuit of the hallway. “Um… I think we forgot the coffee.”

“Damn it. Thought my hands were sort of empty.”  They turned back, Scott blushing.  “But hey, this way we get twice the time.  And maybe Jill will have to change a diaper for once.  She and Meri have it all planned out – she hands her to me and bam, there it goes.”

And he was funny, too. He was so screwed.

He must have said that out loud, too, because Gil whispered, “There’s always hope, right?”


	5. Fire Waiting for a Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from ‘Miles’ by Phillip Phillips
> 
> Might be a few chapters today, depending on where I think it breaks best. This one is short, and there will be at least one more.

Gil woke at 0400 despite everything, and walked over to Jill’s apartment, as agreed. Meridian was still dark – only the rosy fingers of dawn starting to tease at the horizon.  He woke Jill to let her feed Meri, and then slipped the baby into his sling to carry her three ‘blocks’ down to where the Tempest was sort of docked.

It was hard to dock when there was no dock, just a flat piece of ground that worked well enough to do the job. Second Wave was more interested in waking people up than building infrastructure for a Tempest that was supposed to have ‘done its job’.  Idiots… couldn’t they see that the Kett would be back, and that there would be more people to settle soon?  Four planets weren’t going to be close to enough, once the Salarians got going, especially, and they needed to build more ships like her, not retire or repurpose one of the few assets that had survived the Scourge.

Meri half-squawked as he entered the Tempest. “Morning, SAM.”

“Good morning, Gil. Should I prep the drive core for stress tests?”

“No, got the baby with me today again. Better try to let her sleep, right?”

“Very well, let me know if I can assist in any way.”

“Will do, mate.” Holding Meri with one hand under her rear, he kicked the hopalong under the Nomad, and then found her bed, stuffed against a wall in the cargo bay.  He laid her down, cooing, as he settled her.  She pouted, a face he’d seen in the mirror a few million times.  “Hey there, baby girl.  You don’t need to look like that!  Daddy will be right here.”  He made a few silly faces, until she started to cry, and then he picked her back up.  “It’s okay, lovely.”  He tucked her back into the sling, silently thanking Jill that she’d insisted he get one of the damn things, however goofy they looked.  “We’ll do it your way for a bit, then.”

One week in, and the damn thing was already saving his sanity.

Since he couldn’t lay down with Meri strapped to his chest, he looked around, trying to figure out something to work on. He finally sighed, and grabbed a few chamois cloths out of the dispenser, and headed for the Nomad – his other baby.  “We’ll just do a little detailing, all right?  Just until you’re sleepy.”

He worked steadily, chatting to the baby when things crossed his mind, until he realized that she was out.

Treating her like an eezo bomb, he lowered her into the bassinette, still crooning. “There you go.  That’s better, right?”  She whimpered, still asleep.  “Wish I could sleep on a warm chest, too… but we can’t have everything, and Daddy’s got things to do…”

Rolling his neck, he slid under the Nomad and got to his real work, knowing Sara would ask about the suspension – if they ever got to do anything real again besides shuttle duty for diplomats. He kept talking, though, as was his habit – sometimes to Meri, sometimes to SAM.

It was easier to fill the early morning hours with sound.

“So what do you think about Scott Ryder, baby girl? Nice piece of ass, I have to admit.”  He paused, “Forget I said that.  We do not judge people by how hot their ass is in tight pants.  He’s plenty fit, though.  And he’s… sweet.  Maybe even shy, by the looks of things.  Did you like him?”

Meri, being asleep, didn’t reply, but that didn’t stop him from talking.

“I think he likes me. I think he likes you, which is more important.  Shows good taste.  But what’s not to like, sweetheart, right?”  He peeked up to make sure she was still out, and then laid back down.  “Wish he’d show up already.  Guess he’s the sort to keep a guy waiting.”


	6. Spades to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face'
> 
> Second chapter of the day.

Scott woke early – for him - dragging his ass out of bed while Meridian was still dark. He struggled into his Pathfinder uniform, noting that the shoulders on the jacket seemed a little too tight for strict comfort, and making a note to ask Sara what she did when her uniforms needed alterations.  “SAM, is Gil awake?”

“Yes, and talking to Meri, who is in her bed next to the Nomad.” SAM supplied.  “There is coffee on the Tempest, Scott.  I will make sure the doors recognize you.”

“Thanks, SAM, you’re a pal!” Scott bounded out of the Hyperion, and down to the still-being built docks, where the Tempest rested.  The bridge looked dark, but just as he approached, the hatch opened, and he stepped inside, lights coming on automatically.  “Where is everybody?  Asleep?”

“Lexi is in her apartment on the Hyperion, Jaal and Peebee are… elsewhere. I’m not sure precisely where, as Peebee has rigged up some sort of blocker to keep me out of ‘her business’.  Drack is on the Nexus with his great-grandchildren, and Liam and Sara are at home.”  SAM might have sounded lonely.  “Vetra is camping out with Sid until tomorrow night.  They’re making star maps.  Kallo is dealing with Salarian colonization issues with an epic level of misery, judging by his emails to Sara, and Suvi has been in the Hyperion’s science lab since 1100 last evening, attempting to engineer tea leaves to make them Heleus hardy and failing…”

“Right, they’re all busy,” Scott twitched with nervousness, his usually docile biotics acting up with his emotions. “Um… Gil did want me to come, right?”

“Yes. He often talks to himself when he’s alone with the Nomad.  Many of his discussions have featured you this morning.”

“Oh. Okay, then.”  He shouldn’t have found that so adorable.  Scott found his way down the ladder, and into the alcove that held the coffee machine.  He grabbed two cups, and then the entire pot before he wandered into the cargo bay.

“He seems nice, Mer,” Gil was saying from his place under the Nomad. “I know, ‘nice’ isn’t my style, – but - do you think he’s coming at all?  I mean, it’s nearly 0700…”

“I am,” Scott announced, voice hoarse. Gil slid out from underneath, eyes round, and then crinkling with an appreciative grin.  “Um… I have coffee?”  The mugs hung from two fingers in his left hand, and the coffee pot was in his right.

Gil raised an eyebrow, “Is that… Tempest coffee?” He snorted, “You romantic, going out of the way for me.”

“Sorry,” Scott swallowed, but Gil stood up and dusted his hands off on his coveralls. “I’m new around here.  Maybe… maybe you could show me the good places, sometime?”

“There’s one, and we’re standing in it. Tempest gets best of everything, thanks to Vetra.  Even the mess on the Hyperion doesn’t get unlimited coffee.” Gil stared but sideways, like he didn’t want to be noticed and called out for it.  “On the other hand, we get to carry our favorite coffee shop around with us everywhere.” 

The silence stretched out for a bit, getting heavier and awkward. Gil finally broke it.  “So… your sister tells me this is… mutual?”

“Damn it, Sara,” Scott flushed. “When did she tell you?”

“She called yesterday, to squeal and do her best to try and deafen me. But I could tell anyway,” Gil admitted.  “You’re pretty easy to read.”

He huffed, all the same. “Never been a card player.”

“Well, it helped that you asked me out about thirty seconds after you met my daughter.” Gil offered.  “I mean, I knew babies were men magnets, but… damn.  You thirsty?”

Scott choked, “What?”

Gil took the cups, a picture of innocence, as if he’d never made a double entendre in his life. “Meri’s been asleep for a bit now.  We could sit in the galley.  Have a convo.  SAM’s the best baby monitor.  It’s a shame he doesn’t have arms – he’d make a fabulous nanny.”  He angled his head.  “Come on.”

Scott found himself curled up in the kitchen at the small table, close enough to smell Gil’s scent – hot metal, with just a hint of something citrusy. “So… tell me about yourself.”

“Not much to tell you don’t already know.” Gil shrugged.

“Where from?”

“Earth.” Gil grinned at Scott’s surprise.  “I got into engineering school on one of the Shepard scholarships – you know the ones she set up for street kids like her?  Jill’s the same – only medicine.”

“Damn,” Scott leaned back, grabbing his coffee cup. “You two were bright bulbs, then.”

“We were lucky as shit.” Gil sipped his own.  “Jill’s my family.  Never knew my dad.  Mum died young.  It was us forever.”  The silence after that stretched out, Scott’s fingers tapping until Gil reached out and covered his hand.  “Stop, Ryder.  You have more tells than Suvi, and that’s saying something.”  His eyes were laughing, and the heat from his hand spread out and warmed him to the tips of his fingers.

Scott cleared his throat. “So… honesty is the best policy, because you’re going to know anyway?”

“I could guess, if you’d rather.” Gil’s eyes were wicked.  “You can’t keep your eyes off yours truly.  That’s not hard to miss.”

“Sara could have told you.” He’d been lucky enough to never have to hide his orientation.

“She didn’t though… she might have mentioned you having a boyfriend or two, and a serious girl who dumped you, once upon a time, 600 years ago. Don’t think it counts as a rebound relationship, though, when you leave her that far behind.”  He took a breath and sipped again.  “Hmmm. You’re… frustrated with how things turned out.  Not at Sara – she couldn’t help it.  But you’re used to being a leader.  You expected to be leading the way here.”

Scott scoffed. “So much for expectations.”

“I prefer a leader, myself,” Gil admitted.

“Oh, really?” He tried to tap into the man he’d been back home, leaning in and smiling, slow.

Gil ignored the implicit flirt. “You need to stay active – Eos would be good for that.  People don’t sit around there.”

“How did you know that Eos…”

“Sara didn’t tell me, you did.” Gil smirked.  “Your body language is shouting that you want to see more of me.  You radiate hope, Ryder.  Have a job in Prodromos?”

“Um, more like just on Eos.” Scott looked away.  “It’s an all over thing.  Are you there often?”

“Will be more often, thanks to Meri. Jill’s based out of there for now, and I’m officially on paternity leave.” Gil smiled sweetly, and Scott watched his lips.  The man leaned towards him.  “You’re wondering what it would be like to kiss me.”

“But you don’t kiss on the first date.” Scott ventured, trying to balance out a little bit of the power, even while his head spun.

“Hey, have to set an example! Meri’s already a heartbreaker.” Gil winked.  “I saw you talking to Vidal at the Landing Day Party, too.”

“Oh.” Scott flushed, dizzy with the way the man was switching subjects. “He was flirting pretty hard.”

“Ah,” It was Gil’s turn to glance away. “He had a thing for your sister, we all thought.”

“Did they…”

Gil shook his head, “It was her and Liam from the beginning. Ever since I met them on the Tempest.  She tried to have a go with me, but… yeah.”  Gil coughed.  “Told her Liam was more my type.  If he wasn’t an ass.”

“Liam’s not an ass.”

“Um, I lived with him for over a year. Trust me, he can be a real asshole.” Gil grinned, and drank. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing.  So can I.  So can you.”

“Me?” Scott frowned, raising his mug to his lips.

“You’re the one with daddy issues.”

Scott sputtered, and patted his lips down. “Shit.  How do you do that?”

“Reading people.” Gil’s lips were works of art.  “I can read you like a book, Scott Ryder.”

“Yeah?” Scott grinned, making the mistake of thinking he understood the game. “What else can you read?”

Gil’s eyes wandered down, and he shifted in his seat. Scott had opened his mouth to challenge him when there was a wail over the comms.  “Shit,” Gil put down his cup, and sprinted for the cargo bay.  “Daddy’s coming, Mer!”

Scott followed more slowly, and leaned up in the doorway, watching Gil bounce the hiccupping baby slowly. She quieted, and he approached, even slower.  “Fatherhood suits you.”

“You know just what to say,” Gil’s voice was light. His eyes met his, dark.

“Can I see you again?” Scott held his breath.

“Inevitable, I think. I mean, we are flying you out at the end of the week, right?”

“You’re coming off paternity leave for shuttle service?”

“Oh, just this once won’t hurt anything. Jill will agree I need a break – I’ve been doing most everything since the baby was born, since she was laid up.  Besides, I’ll spell her soon enough.”

“Now I feel special.”

“You should.”

“You know what I mean, Gil. I want to see more of you.  And Meri.”

“Oh, fine.” A smile played at the edge of his mouth.  “Where are we taking you?”

Scott looked away. “Haven’t decided yet.”

“Oh? Eos not tempting enough?” Gil angled Meri to face him, and the baby blinked slowly.  “Even with this face waiting for you?”

“It’s… pretty tempting.” Scott leaned up against the Nomad.  “But you said you won’t be there much.  Takes a lot of the draw away, when the Tempest blasts off and leaves me behind.”

“What’s the other…” Gil groaned. “Kadara.”  He shifted Meri away from him.  “Doing what?”

“I… I can’t say.” Not without making sure Gil had the clearance…

“Shit.” Gil shook his head. “You know, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”  He turned away.

“What did I do?”

Gil spun back. “Look, I have a kid.  I don’t want to – mess that up.  Not like I was messed up.”

“My dad wasn’t around either.”

“That makes this even more of a really bad idea, then. Two men with daddy issues equal really bad parenting.”  Gil nestled Meri back in her bed and dragged over a makeshift archway of crocheted toys over her head shaped like little Krogan and Asari dolls.  “I’ve got to run some tests on the drive core.  Maybe you should go.”

“Won’t that scare Meri?”

Gil glared at him, and then relented. “Yeah.”  He ran his fingers through his hair.  “I dunno, Scott.  If you’re going in and working with Vidal… I’m not sure that I want to get involved in that.  The Charlatan’s trouble – with a capital ‘T’.  There’s a reason Sara doesn’t want you to go.”

“How the fuck do you do that?”

Gil laughed, unamused. “It’s poker.  You have to read your opponent.”

“I don’t want to be your opponent.” He stepped towards him, “Quite the contrary.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gil snarked, and then stepped away. “Jill likes you. Told me last night that if you showed up today I should give you a shot.  That I shouldn’t shut you down just because you’re actually interested in me.”

“I think it shows my excellent taste in men.”

“Flatterer,” Gil’s face was closed. “Look, I’m not going to neglect my daughter for an affair that’s going to end in three months.  I’m not going to neglect my daughter _period._ I’m long haul material.  I’m the end game, the final boss, as your sister would say.”  He stopped under a sign that read ‘med bay’, leaning against the wall.

“Wouldn’t want you to be anything else.” Scott leaned up against the wall over Gil’s head.  “Where does that leave… this?”

“There’s no ‘this’.” Gil seemed undecided, as he didn’t peel himself away or apply a quick shove in his looming direction.  “But… if you don’t have anything else going on today, we can hang out around each other.  I guess.”

“Depends. Where’s Sara?”

“What, you don’t wanna carry on an open flirtation with one of your sister’s employees while she’s in the building?” Gil snarked, and then sighed, “Sara isn’t going to be here today.  50 credits says that her and Liam are boinking like rabbits at their house.  Trying to follow my fine example of adding to the population.”

Scott choked, his head spinning. “Sara never wanted kids!”

“Things change in Andromeda. The point is, after Jill comes by to pick up Mer, we’ll be on our own.  After that…” Gil sized him up.  “You don’t play poker?”

“Not compared to you.”

“But you have SAM.” Gil grinned.  “And I have an idea.  For after Meri’s gone.”


	7. Luck and Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face'.

The next time Meri woke up, Gil prepared a bottle, and fed her. “Jill won’t be by for hours yet,” he told him, not meeting his eyes.  “Told her to sleep in.  She’s exhausted.  Rough birth.  Don’t worry, I’m not going to share the bloody details.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh, she’s fine now. Just needs her rest, and rest is hard to find with someone waking you up every two hours.”  The baby drifted off again, with the bottle only half gone, and Gil shifted her into his arms.  “Here, take her.  She sleeps longer when she’s got a chest to lean on.”

“Don’t we all?”

Gil didn’t laugh, only moved towards the vehicle with purpose. “I’ve got to get the Nomad in better shape.  Suspension hasn’t been the same since the last hot drop onto Meridian.  When Sara drove like a bat out of hell to save your ass.”  Gil chuckled, and bent backwards to look at the ass in question.  “An ass worth saving, from the looks of things.”

Scott tucked the baby into his arm, warm and soft. “What’s my sister like as the one in charge?”  So many things had changed…

“Didn’t know her before, so I can't answer. But I get the impression that she was… less responsible, back in the Milky Way?”  Gil glanced at him.  “Foolhardy.  Reckless.  Those two are a pair.  They temper each other a bit, for the other’s sake.  Strange sort of balance, but it works for them.  And she’s good – I trust her, which says a lot.”  He looked away.  “You were the responsible brother, by all accounts.” He frowned.  “More of the middle child than the baby.  SAM would be the baby.”

“True enough, I guess,” Scott shrugged, and then quit when the human baby shifted in his arms. “Except when she was getting into trouble.  She always led the charge that way.”

“Huh. So you had top grades everywhere, I’m guessing.”

Scott nodded.

“You sound like a real stick in the mud.” Gil glanced at him again.  “You sure you’re up for Kadara?”

“It’s… something different. I could use something different.”

Gil snorted. “And your sister decided she wanted the opposite.”  He sighed, throwing a tool down and grabbed another.  “We’ve only just met, Scott.  I can’t tell you what I think you should do.”  He wrenched off a twisted part.  “There we go – no wonder the suspension was shot.  Ugh, nasty.”  He let it clatter to the floor of the bay.  “Have to make a new assembly later.”

“The Resistance is dangerous, I gather.”

“You should ask Jaal about his scar.” Gil’s face was like stone as he wiped grease off his face with a small towel.

“I will, if I get a chance.”

“And the outlaws are worse than the bloo-“ he edited himself, “bleeding planet. Minefields. Kidnapping.  Slavery. Cannibalism.”

“Shit,” Scott’s forehead creased, and he cradled Meri closer.

“Watch the language. People don’t come back from Kadara.”  Gil pressed his lips together.  “It’s not good to get… attached.”

“What’s this about attachment?” Jill wandered in, looking more awake than the day before.  “Hey, Gil.  How’s our precious girl?”

Gil nodded at Scott. “Fast asleep in Ryder’s arms.”

Jill eyed him, and then smiled. “Good place for her.  When she’d eat last?”

“’Bout to explode?”

“You said it.”

“Sorry. Wasn’t expecting you for a couple hours.”

“Couldn’t sleep when I was leaking everywhere. But I guess that’s what the pump is for.”  Jill groaned.  “May I?”

Scott settled her back in her arms and the baby nuzzled into her chest. “Maybe she’ll wake up enough after all?  She only took about half last time.”

“If I only could get so lucky,” Jill muttered, but grinned. “Glad you came.  So, what do you think of my boy, here?”

“He’s amazing.” Scott answered honestly, accompanied by a snort from back underneath the Nomad. “You picked a good father.”

Jill nodded. “Played poker with him yet?”

“I feel like we’ve been playing all morning.”

She snorted. “Gil will do that to you.  Can’t switch it off, can you, bugger?”

“Nope!”

“He chases everyone off.” Jill patted Scott’s shoulder.  “But I like you.”  She pursed her lips.  “Gil, I have good feelings.  Keep him around.”

“Don’t I have any say?”

“Nope!”

“What about me?” Scott asked. “Do I have a say?”

“You…” Jill raised an eyebrow. “I’m not Gil, but I don’t think that’s a problem.  Unless it’s your job.”

“You two are spooky.”

“That we are.” Jill sighed.  “Give him a shot, Ryder.  Your sister is amazing – made Gil do a lot of growing.  He opened up to her.  He doesn’t do that to just anyone.”

Gil coughed, “I’m right here, Jill.”

“He needs someone special, the lonely git - more than me and Meri.”

“Hello, look at that, I’m still here!”

“And you’re never honest about what you want or need,” Jill criticized. “You’re never up front!”

“He’s shipping off to Kadara!”

“I haven’t decided.”

“I can read the writing on the wall.”

“So what if he is? He looks like he can take care of himself.” Jill snapped.  “You’d get bored with a stay at home waiting for you to haul yourself away from the Tempest for the occasional hot meal.”

“You’ll break your baby daddy’s heart?”

“Don’t use Meri as an excuse!”

“I’m not-“

“You can’t bluff me, Gilbert!”

“Don’t Gilbert me, _Jillian.“_

“HEY!” Scott interrupted. Meri was fussing, halfway to awake.  “Meri’s hungry again.”

Jill muttered something under her breath and turned away. “I’m going to feed her in the crew quarters.  You two – work this out.  Gil, you’d better not screw this up.”

“There’s nothing to screw!”

Scott grinned. “Just say the word.”

Gil surprised him by laughing, as Jill beat a retreat.

She packed up with the baby soon afterward, and they settled at the table in the crew quarters, after Gil shoved a couple of rock samples off to the side. “Damn Suvi, leaving her boulders everywhere.  Hope she hasn’t licked these.”  The man rifled through the shelves behind the table, and deliberately set a pack of cards between them.  “High card deals.  Aces high.”

Gil got a King, and Scott only pulled a six. He shuffled the cards, eyes never leaving Scott’s face.  “This is the weirdest date I’ve ever been on.”  Scott admitted, very reluctantly.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t get to watch Sara and Liam flirt, fight, and fuck their way through the cluster. My expectations are way down after having to put up with that for a cycle and a half,” Gil pressed his lips together, and then let them relax.  “So here’s the stakes – winner of the hand asks a question.  Any question.  You win, I answer.  I win, you answer.”

“Strip poker’s less revealing.”

“Yeah, but if we play that, you’ll definitely end up naked.” Gil narrowed his eyes as if calculating exactly what would go first.  “If you want to date me, win.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“It is.”

“Deal the cards then, _Gilbert_.”  He did, along with a laughing sort of smile.  Evidently it would take more than a disliked first name to shatter the other man’s confidence.

Scott lost the first hand. “Why did you go out for espionage in the Alliance?”

“How did…”

“I hack everything. I’ve seen your naked baby pictures.  I like you way better grown-up and filled out.”  Gil waggled his eyebrows.  “You should pass on those genes.”

Scott leaned back, throwing his cards to the table. “Dad was an N7, but I didn’t want to be him.  I wanted to be my own hero.  Something better than he was.”

“But a hero, nonetheless. Interesting.”

Scott shuffled and dealt, SAM whispering in his ear. “I can help you win, Scott.  I helped Sara beat him.”

“SAM’s offering to help me cheat?!” Scott laughed.

Gil sat back. “Wait, you weren’t using him already?”  He blinked.  “Shit.”  His smile was small.  “I had you figured wrong – your sister never hesitated.”  He lifted an eyebrow.  “Do you not _want_ to date me?”

“I think I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Than by all means, use everything you’ve got.” Gil smirked.  “Bluffing is part of the game, Ryder.  If I can’t beat an AI, what good am I?”

He dealt and looked at his cards, as SAM indicated, “Gil’s heartbeat is elevated. Fold.”  Scott tossed the cards down immediately.

“What the hell did you do that for?”

“SAM told me your heartrate was elevated!”

“What?” Gil narrowed his eyes. “SAM, my heart’s beating fast because I’m in a room with a handsome fella, not because I had a good hand.  I had absolute crap.”

“Oh.” SAM paused. “I think will need to reevaluate my criteria, Scott.  Gil’s tells are different with you, than with Sara.”

“Damn right, you will.” Scott flushed.  “I had two aces in that hand.”

Gil snorted, “If you have three aces, you never fold, idiot.”

“I never claimed to be the smart sibling.”

“No, SAM’s that.” Gil sniped, and put his elbows on the table. “Another question, though.”

“You already asked a question.” Scott leaned towards him, in full negotiation mode.  “And I would have won the hand if SAM hadn’t interfered.  I think it’s my turn.”

“You crafty bastard.” Gil pressed his lips together. “Alright, shoot.”

“Did you always want to be a father?”

“Shit, you don’t pull punches.” Gil leaned back and took a sip of coffee.  “Until last year, I’d never thought about it.  Jill wanted to be a mum but she’s – well, that’s her story.  Ask her, if you want to know.”  He took another drink.  “She asked, and I thought about it, and yeah.  It felt right.  I follow my gut, you know?  Into and out of trouble.”

Scott lifted both eyebrows. “So where do I land on the trouble barometer of Gil’s gut?”

“You… feel right. But my head says you’re trouble.”  He frowned.  “Like Sara is trouble.  And she saved the whole cluster.  Fuck, what do I know?  I’m all screwed up.  Ask Lexi.  She’s been trying to pry this shit out of me for nearly two years.  I think I drive her to drink.”

“I’d rather ask you.” Scott picked up the cards and dealt, without asking if he wanted another hand.  He looked down at his cards, frowning.

“I can’t promise I’ll answer, but it’s worth a shot, I guess.”

Lady luck was with him tonight. A full house – eights and threes.  SAM spoke, lowly.  “I believe Gil is preparing to bluff.”

Scott flicked his eyes up at the other man. “Funny, he doesn’t look like he’s going to bluff.”

“You have no subtlety.” Gil threw his cards down.  “Go ahead, Ryder. Lemme have it.”

Scott chuckled. “I don’t know – what should I ask, SAM?”

“I do not know, Scott.”

He pursed his lips, and then grinned. “How about double or nothing?”

“You’re on.” Gil grabbed the cards and shuffled, dealing nearly faster than Scott could see.

He slid his cards to the edge of the table. He had nothing but a random assortment of low numbers and suits, but… he traded three cards, and didn’t miss Gil’s smirk.  A couple of fours appeared in his hand.

Gil took one card. “He’s bluffing,” SAM sounded so confident.

Scott, heart pounding, called, knowing what he really wanted to ask. Gil tossed down his cards.  “Shit.”

“How slow do we have to take this?”

“What?”

“I said, how slow? With Meri, and everything?”

“There is no ‘this’, whatever Jill wants to shove me into. I’m certainly not asking for anything.  Hell, I’m definitely not going to even invite you home to Eos.  It’s all crates and chaos.  With a twin bed because they wouldn’t issue a King on the basis of ‘wishful thinking’.”  He snorted.  “Half the time I just sleep here.”

“Look, Gil, my cards are on the table.” The engineer didn’t look amused at his metaphor.  “I’m leaving in a week.  Either I go to Eos or Kadara.  How slow?”

“I told you, there’s no such thing as too fast.”

“He’s bluffing,” SAM announced clearly, on the public channel. Gil frowned.

Scott shifted forward, ready to press his advantage. “If you were into fast, we’d already be jumping each other.  I’ve felt lust before.  This is something else – I like you, and I think you like me.  Don’t lie to me, Gil.  You don’t want to play around.  You don’t want to get hurt.  I heard you tell Meri, that you don’t usually like ‘nice’.  And that worries me; lately, I’m not nice.  Ask Dr. Carlyle.  Hell, ask SAM!”

“You are nice. And dangerous.”  Gil muttered, not meeting his eyes.  “Probably.”

“So… how slow? Can I touch you?  Can I kiss you?”

There was a flash of desire in the other man’s eyes. “Um.  Sure.”  It was the first uncertainty he’d seen.

But he rose slowly and shifted to sit next to Gil, who didn’t shift away. He cupped his cheek, rough against his palm.  He leaned in.  “Look, it’s only a kiss.”

“Then kiss me, already.”


	8. Raise It, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face'.
> 
> Didn't update last week, because I was only halfway through the month from hell, but I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now. Hopefully I'll be back on my regular schedule for the foreseeable future.
> 
> I switch POVs at the break halfway through here. If anyone finds it confusing, let me know (comments are awesome, and I swear I don't bite!) and I'll go back to the previous format. But this chapter was so short alone, and it was so crucial, that I decided to try it this way.

Their lips touched. Scott Ryder’s lips had to be hotter than a drive core, and Gil shivered and nearly pulled back.  It was a bit… too real?  Was that a thing?  It was definitely a Thing.  But instead of backing off, he upped the ante, throwing his hand behind Scott’s head and dragging him closer, relishing the surprised hum that pulled from the taller man’s mouth.

A tell, maybe? Gil concentrated on being soft, pliant.  No tongue...

He didn’t want to scare this one away.

But instead Scott pulled back, a little line between his eyebrows that he didn’t like. “What the hell, Gil?  Where did you go?”

“I'm right here.”

Scott smirked, “I bet you 100 creds that you won’t kiss me like you mean it.”

Gil narrowed his eyes.  This one was too clever by half. “You have those kind of creds on disability?”

“I know I want to find out who you are.” His eyes kept flicking back and forth between his mouth and eyes.  “Kiss me, Gilbert Brodie.”

Gil didn’t hesitate again. He took both hands, cupped Scott’s cheeks, feeling stubble, and pulled him back.

His mouth hit hard, and he took control. Scott’s lips were soft as hell, the vestiges of hair on his upper lip tickled like crazy, but he slipped sideways, only to find him waiting for him.  Scott whimpered, a desperate sort of sound, and Gil was lost, down the rabbit hole.

There was no coming back from this.

Shit, this was gonna _hurt._

<>

 

Scott gave back as good as he got. After his second mildly embarrassing sound, he ran his fingers up the back of Gil’s neck, and twisted him closer, feeling only hot lips, slippery now with the pair of them kissing like fucking teenagers.

Scott tried climbing into his lap, only remembering that the table was in the way, bolted securely to the floor when he tried to shove it away. Frustrated, Gil grunted – and the sound went straight to his gut.

He jerked away, “Sorry. I mean, it’s been… you're...” He laughed, breathily.

“That long, huh?” Gil was adorably rumpled, pupils dilated, hands shaking.  He might be playing it cool, but he couldn’t hide how affected he was.  “Shit.”

“Language.”

“Meri’s not here now,” he snarked back. “I can say whatever I want.”

“So…” he smirked, trying to control his breath.

“Don’t ask, Ryder.” Gil was already composing himself, and instantly Scott was back to self-doubt.  “I don’t know how to answer.”

“Okay,” he could feel his face falling, as much from the name switch as from Gil’s body language. “I won’t, then.”

“Take the job on Kadara,” the other man scooted clear around the table to avoid touching him as he stood up. “If you manage to stay in touch… we’ll see.”

“I thought you wanted me on Eos?” He couldn’t help drifting towards the other man like iron to a magnet.

Gil braced himself against the counter, staring at the sink like it held the answer to life. “Kissing’s another tell.  And you’re never gonna be satisfied staying safe and sound on a colony planet.  You want adventure, and I’m… I’m not sure I’m enough of one for you.”  He turned back.  “Here’s a tip, from someone who’s seen Heleus.  Make your mistakes.  Try crazy things that should kill you, if you weren’t the sort of lucky bastard that escapes by a hair.  You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t limit yourself.”  His shoulders shook, and Scott moved to stand behind him, hands hovering over him, afraid to touch.  “You’ll be a bloody amazing spy.”

“Says the man who can read me like a set of blueprints.” Scott’s hand landed, but on Gil’s waist.  He wanted to kiss the back of his neck and resisted.  Gil didn’t flinch away.  Good sign?  Was he pushing too hard?

“I’m just that good,” Gil retorted, eyes shut, and leaned back towards him, one shoulderblade barely touching his chest. “You… you should do what you came to Andromeda to do.”

“You want me to go?”

“No.” Gil’s eyes snapped open.  “But you should.”  His breathing was still shaky.  “Look, I won’t hold you back.  Not now.  You belong on Kadara – you look like this meek little lamb, all shy and timid, but… but you’re a wolf underneath.”  He turned, and rested his hands on Scott’s chest, stroking lightly, looking down at his own hands.  “I won’t trap that on Eos.  An outpost of engineers wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

“You’re an engineer. And you know you do.”

“Let’s just say you’re my type.” Gil glanced up at him like it was a risk to meet his eyes.  “Go join the Resistance, Scott.  If you’re still interested when the mission is over and done, then… you’ll know where to find me.”

Scott hesitated, “I don’t want to ask you to wait for me.”

Gil snorted, and shoved him away. “What makes you think I’m offering?”  His eyebrow raised, mocking and arch.  Scott moved in and kissed his forehead, and Gil choked.  “Get out of here, Ryder, before I forget my own name.  You’re trouble.”

“Your kind of trouble, I hope.”

“Doesn’t that go without saying?” Gil shoved at him again.  “Go on.  I need some space.”

Scott backed away. “You know where to find me.”  Every muscle in his body told him not to go.

“Sara won’t let me forget.” Gil shivered, and wrapped his arms around himself.  “You either, I imagine.”

“I’ll call you?”

“I’ll believe that when I see your face on the vidcom.”


	9. After He's Been Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face'. Again. I know, but it fits, okay?
> 
> Also have a second chapter for the day, because the last one was short, and I missed last week. Might be one more.

Sara pinged him nearly as soon as he’d made it back to his room.

“Soooo…” she prompted.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“YOU KISSED?!” She squealed.

Scott felt himself color. “Damn it, Sis.”

“I’ve already talked with Jill. She’s cool.  She likes you just fine, as long as you don’t break her Gil’s heart.”  She bounced a little on the screen.  “You have to tell me everything.”

“No. I don’t.”  Scott paused, and then gave in.  A little anyway.  “I’m taking the Kadara job.”

“Wait, what?” She stopped bouncing. “But I thought…”

“Gil told me to.” He met her eyes, sad and worried.  “He says I should do what I came here to do.”

She covered her mouth. “Damn.”

“Yeah.” Scott rubbed his eyes.  “Look, I think it might be awkward if Gil’s on board when you drop me on Kadara.  I don’t suppose you could… encourage him to stick around for Jill’s and Meri’s sake?”

Sara shook her head, drooping in disappointment. “No, it’s his decision – and trust me, the Tempest needs him wherever he’s willing to go.  Him and Kallo keep us in the sky.  You two just have to be adults about this, that’s all.”  She braced her shoulders.  “But keep me in the loop.  Personally, as well as professionally?”

Scott managed a smile. “Look – something’s there, between us.  We’re not writing this off, okay?  Just… giving it some time to develop.  We’ll talk, we’ll see each other when the Tempest lands on Kadara.  We’ll get drinks, or something…”

“You’ll bang?” She sounded hopeful.

Scott laughed. “Not for a while.  Gil likes to flirt, and bluff, but he moves slow when he hopes it’s real.”  He cleared his throat.  “SAM and I called him on it.  Besides, Meri deserves to have someone who thinks the world of her Dad.  Meri’s Dad deserves the same thing.  Jumping into something could hurt both of them.”

Sara squealed, “Aw, little brother, you’re going all soft and mature! It’s so cute!”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Sara. I need to start packing.” An excuse – he hadn’t unpacked anything of note, and what would he want on Kadara, living like an outlaw?

“I’m going, I’m going,” she sighed. “Be gentle with him, m’kay?  I need my engineer in one piece.”

“I have every intention of doing just that, as soon as he lets me get close enough.” 


	10. If It's Not Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to say where the Chapter title is from at this point? I swear, I will be using other songs at some point.
> 
> Third chapter of the day. They're all short, but I swear that changes soon.

Gil tried to get back to work, testing the drive core as he originally intended, but just as he was about to rev the engine, his Omni-Tool pinged. Sighing, he shifted the core back to idle, and pulled it up.  “You need something?”

His best friend studied his face for a moment. “Who died?”

“I did,” he joked. “I look good for a zombie, right?”

“You sent him away.   You fucking idiot, you sent him away.”  Jill’s face went out of focus as she gesticulated with her hands.  “Honestly, I should have stayed and chaperoned you.  An adult needs to do the talking, obviously.”

“Apparently.” Gil cleared his throat.  “How’s Meri?”

“Don’t bring her into this. You didn’t send him away because of her.  You sent him away because you’re chickenshit.”  She pointed at him, “You’re convinced that it makes you less of a player if you admit what you want to be dealt.”

“Jill.”

“Don’t try to deny it.” She stopped waving her hands wildly, enough to come back into focus.  “How long has it been?”

“None of your goddamn business.” His ears heated, but he was sick to death of all the ‘six hundred years’ jokes.

It didn’t matter. She could always read him.  “Christopher, huh?”  she sighed.  “Gil, you’re not like me.  You want sex.  You want love.  You want all of the drama and passion and struggle and trust.  You trying to hold yourself back isn’t doing yourself or Meri any favors.  What are the odds she’ll ever learn about healthy romantic relationships from her asexual mother?”

“What, so I have to be the one to model the right way to do things?” Gil snorted.  “I thought you knew me.”

“I do know you. You’ve come into your own here, I think you’re even taller than you used to be,” Jill laughed, and her face softened.  “I love you, Gil.  You deserve all the good things.  And you’ve got to quit telling yourself you don’t want them.  You falling in love doesn’t leave me behind.  Or Meri.  We're your family.  Always.”

“Right, right, sure. I’ll get right on that.  Note to self: be honest about feelings.”  His fingers hovered above his ‘Tool, ready to disconnect.  “But Jill – sometimes you meet the right guy at the wrong time.”

“Don’t you dare hang up on me, you complete and utter bastard.”

Gil rolled his neck, not moving the fingers. “I’ve got work to do.”

“No, you don’t. You’re on paternity leave.  I’ll expect you over here with coffee and those biscuits Vetra keeps finding for you in fifteen, Mister Brodie.  I’m requisitioning the extra calories.”

“I thought caffeine was bad for Meri’s gas?”

“Mommy can’t do without it. Especially when she wakes me up every hour and a half convinced she’s starving.”  She paused, “Besides, Lexi made me the gas drops.  They help.”

“Look at you, so maternal.”

“Whatever.” Jill smiled.  “Fifteen minutes.  I’m timing you.”  And she disconnected, before he could.

Cursing her name, he scrambled to find the sleeve of biscuits, and the travel mugs with lids that Liam had finally made for Suvi after one too many spills on delicate equipment.

Damn Jill and her knowing ways.


	11. Show Me the Right Way to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Coldplay’s ‘Spies’

Liam showed up at the Hyperion two days before they were due to depart, a bottle of beer in hand. He dangled it loosely from his fingers, in the doorway of Scott’s Dad’s room.  “You look like you need a drink.”

Scott groaned, and waved him in. “I don’t care what Gil says, you’re not an ass.”

“No, he’s right,” Liam chuckled. “But so’s he.  We’ve come to a mutual understanding.”

Laughing, Scott grabbed cups, and let Liam pour. “Where’s Sara?”

“Second Wave meeting. She has to show up and let them try to boss her around.  She’ll hesitate on a few things, refuse a few more, and then gracefully give in on the stuff that really matters.”  Liam smirked, “Got it down to a fine art, after the Tann and Addison Show.  I begged off, in favor of drinking beer with my future brother-in-law.  You should have heard the words coming out of her mouth.”

“I can imagine.” Scott cradled the beer in his hands gently, reverently.  “Beer.  Milky Way beer.”

“Some of the last of it,” Liam confirmed. “I’m going to brew my own, soon as Sara can poach some designs from the Vortex.  She thinks she can convince the bartender there that competition will pull customers away.  Been talking to this bloke on Kadara about what I need and everything.”

“Does the bartender want his customers to leave?”

“You said it.”

It was impossible to decipher that so that it made sense. Scott sighed, and made a mental note to visit the Vortex the next time he was on the Nexus.  “Liam – tell me about Kadara and Vidal.”

Liam’s lips pressed together. “Vidal is a jackass.  Slimy motherfucker, and I don’t mean that as an insult to mothers.”

“What does that mean for me?”

“Depends how close you’ll be working with him. He likes to buy people whisky.  Works mainly out of Kadara’s pubs.  Dances.  Not above a little seduction to seal the deal.  Takes what isn’t offered.”

“He’s that bad?”

Liam ran his hand through his locks. “Not really.  I mean, he threatened to hurt me if I ever hurt Sara, last time we met.  They’re still… friendly, you could say.  Even after she punched him.”

“Sara punched…” Scott laughed, “Some things don’t change, then.” He felt a little relieved.

“He tried to kiss her without permission. Had it coming.”

Scott nodded, thoughtful. “Where were you?”

“Sulking and cleaning my guns and being a possessive ass because my girl decided to go out with a friend on her night off, and I wasn’t invited.” Liam shook his head rueful.  “I’m an idiot.”

Scott choked, “And she’s still with you?”

“Hasn’t dumped me yet. And don’t tell me how lucky I am.”  Liam’s eyes were soft.  “I fucking know.”

Scott shifted uncomfortably. “When are you two getting married?”

“When she says ‘yes’,” Liam laughed, and drank his beer. “What else can I tell you?  The acid springs aren’t a thing anymore.  Remnant incidents are way down – but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t avoid the damn things.  Give the dinosaurs a wide berth if you’re not good with a sniper rifle – but you are.  Read your file over Sara’s shoulder – you should have heard her comments.  I’d love to find out who is the better shot, one of these days.” He stared at his glass and got back on topic.  “Drinks and music are both better in the slums – but Kralla’s Song is cleaner.  Christmas is in charge of the outpost – miners, mostly.”

“Wait, ‘Christmas’?”

“It’s his real name. His mother was a laugh riot, apparently.”

“It sounds like the Old West. Miners, rundown bars…”

“Sara always claimed you were into John Wayne, Clint Eastwood.” Liam grinned, leaning in.  “I’ve got all those old vids with me.  I can give you copies.  Bootleg movies aren’t a crime out here.  Yet.”

“God, yes!” Scott lit up.

“’Tell, me, do you feel lucky?’” Liam drawled, and winced, sipping his beer to cover it.  “Damn, my accent’s all wrong.”

They both laughed, more at ease. “Anything else?”

“Best shopping in the Port, outside Aya. We come through on a regular basis, for tech, mostly.”  Liam frowned.  “There’s a bootlegger outside in the Badlands – my contact for brewing.  I’ll send you the details.  Forget the slums – that guy is where it’s at.  If Umi – that’s the barkeep at Kralla’s - has any sense she’ll be dealing with him direct soon enough.”

“Awesome,” Scott hesitated. “How upset is Sara that I’m doing this?”

“She hates it. But she knows you’ve got to find your own way.  And honestly – you’re the guy for the job.  It’s bad there in the Badlands.  You have no idea.  The Kett tore through the countryside.  The Outlaws tried to enslave the Angara.  Now Keema is in nominal charge, but Vidal’s behind her.”

“And Vidal’s the Angaran Resistance contact…” Scott swallowed.  “Complicated politics.”

“Too bad you can’t meet Evfra, before you’re working for his toady.” Liam’s ankle bounced on his knee.  “He’s a character.  Loves karaoke.  Adores your sister – though he’ll never admit it.  Jaal says that he says that she’s the same sort of arrogant as him.”

“That sounds like Sara,” Scott agreed after deciphering the grammar. “Never met anyone more confident when she doesn’t know what the hell she’s doing.”

“’I got this,’” Liam quoted and snorted into his beer. “She almost lost that.” He looked up, suddenly serious.  “It was touch and go, when your Dad died.  Took everything I could think of to pull her out of it.”

“Another thing to chalk up to the old man.” Scott lifted his glass bitterly.

“He loved you guys – didn’t you listen to his logs?”

“Sure I did. But he made mistakes.  With us.  With Mom.  He admitted as much.  And now… Mom’s here.  And I’m not sure whether it was such a great idea, honestly.  I mean – how could he be so sure SAM could cure her?”  He shrugged.  “What’s done is done, I guess.”

“I am making progress,” SAM offered, rather sheepishly.

“No offense, SAM, but if it’s not guaranteed, I don’t want Sara’s or my heart broken all over again. And how old will Sara and I be, when she can finally wake up?  And how is that fair to her, to wake up in another galaxy?”  Scott stared into his cup and changed the subject.  “So… if I wanted to endear myself to Vidal, bring whisky?”

“That’s a good start,” Liam agreed. “Though he might think you’re hitting on him.”

“Might not be a bad idea to let him think that.”

“Um…” Liam hesitated, “What about Gil?”

“It’s more of a ‘I met you, I like you, we should try this when you get back, if you come back’, sort of thing.” Scott shrugged, staring down at the table.  “We just met.  Chemistry is good, but two kisses isn’t a relationship, right?”

“No way did you kiss him,” Liam protested.

Scott looked up. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Vetra and Suvi say that he hasn’t been with anyone since the Milky Way. He hangs out with Jill on Eos, or with them and Sara when you can pry him away from his ship.”  Liam shook his head.  “You two better have a talk before you go in full Mata Hari.”

“Shit, I guess so.” Scott managed a smile.  “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Least I can do. Gil’s an asshole, but he’s one of our assholes.  I’m not going to just let anyone rip him to shreds.”  Liam tapped his cup.  “Cheers, and good luck, mate.”

“Honey, I’m home!” Sara’s voice echoed at the door. “You two decent?”

“I’m straight, Sara!” Liam called back.

She came around the corner laughing. “I couldn’t resist.  Scott steals all my boyfriends.”

“I told him to back the hell off!”

“I know, I know…” she kissed Liam’s cheek and hugged him with both arms. “Liam filling you in?”

“Sort of. Vidal sounds… fun.”

“He’s a pain in my ass, and soon to be one in yours,” she corrected, and paused. “Not like that.”

“Unless you want him to be,” Liam chuckled.

“I guess that’s one way to lose my Heleus virginity,” Scott mused. “Nothing like getting back on the wagon when you’ve been dumped for 600 plus years.”

“Don’t you dare start making the six hundred year jokes. And don’t fall for Vidal.” Sara grimaced.  “Or, do… if that’s what you want.  I’m not your boss.  He’s an amazing dancer.”

Liam glowered, “Sara…”

“Just saying,” Sara shrugged and slid into her seat. “Dance with him, if you get a chance, but watch for wandering hands.”

Liam stood up, “That’s it. We’re going dancing.”  Sara’s face lit up.  “Come along, Scott?”

“Nah,” Scott bit his lip. “I think… I’m going to see if Gil’s busy.”

Sara squealed, as Liam pulled her out of the room. “Details!  I want details!”

“You’ll be waiting a long time for those.” Liam tapped his Omni-Tool.  “Have the vids, Scott.  Sounds like you might need something to do, later.  They’re in your inbox.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott’s voice broke in surprise. He’d been so bored…

“Anytime, mate.” He chuckled.  “You’ll find out there’s not a lot to do around here yet.”

“Where are you going dancing, then?”

“The nightlife here is weak,” Liam winked. “We’ll just go back to the Tempest.  We’ve got a private room, and all the songs in the world, between the two of us.  Have a nice evening.  We certainly will.”


	12. Look at Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 'Miles' by Philip Phillips
> 
> Second chapter of the day, to make up for missing last week. Seriously, I have had a HELL of a month.

Gil was in the drive core, wrestling with a particularly bad connection when he heard the ping of his Omni-Tool. He took the time to pinch off the connection before he answered with an impatient, “What?”

“Sorry, Gil, is it a bad time?”

He sat up, cracking his head on the console just above him. His hand went to his forehead on reflex.  “Scott?” He hadn’t really expected to hear from him.  “What…”  He glanced at his hand.  There was no blood on his palm, so that was good.

“I, um, wanted to know if you were free tonight?”

“Meri’s with Jill…”

“Not what I meant.” Scott cleared his throat. “Look.  I was wondering if you’d like to come over.  Have dinner – it’s just rations, but… maybe we could watch a vid?”

Gil frowned, “A vid? Are you another Liam?  Because his last pick…”

“No! I was thinking a… Western?”

“I’m not watching _Brokeback Mountain_ with you.”

“I was thinking Clint Eastwood,” Scott sighed. “I don’t like _Brokeback Mountain.”_

“Oh,” Gil chewed his lip. “Well, I’m not doing anything tonight except tests.  And those have all gone well, so far.  I suppose… I suppose I could leave for the night.”  It was almost a foreign idea, the idea making formal plans – and having the free time to do it in.

Things were changing in Heleus.

“Great!” Scott’s face lit up. “I didn’t want to be alone – shit, not like that, just… I wanted to spend time with you.”

He still felt a little wary, despite the attempted reassurances. “All right, but if Jill rings, I’m gone.”

“If Jill calls, I’ll walk you over.” Scott swallowed, “This isn’t a booty call.  It’s… a polite request for your company.”

Gil blinked, surprised. “It’s a date, then.  I’ll be on my way, as soon as I get this grease cleaned off me.”

“Don’t clean up too much,” Scott flushed. “I mean… there’s no way to say this without sounding creepy, but I like the way you smell when you’ve been working.  Like a little something lemony.  You don’t seem like the cologne type, but…”

Gil snorted, “That’s the degreaser, idiot. It’s made with oranges – brought it from the Milky Way.  Works better than anything I’ve found in Heleus.  Suvi says she can break it down in the lab and reproduce it for me.”  He laughed, “Shall I seduce you with my mechanic scent?”

Scott’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “Um, there’s no pressure for anything like that.  It’s just dinner and a movie.”

“Right,” Gil’s heart hammered. “Good enough.  See you in a few.”  He disconnected, hazy with shock.  “Shit – did that actually happen?”  He looked down at his coveralls, smeared with inorganic lubricant.  “SAM – do I have any clean laundry?”

“I finished your cycle when Scott indicated that he was going to call.”

“You’re my favorite AI ever,” Gil relaxed. “Anything besides my ubiquitous coveralls?  I mean – he says there’s no pressure, but I wouldn’t want to be stripping a lover out of an adult onesie.  Meri’s bad enough, and she mostly just lays there.  Not my style.”

“The ship’s internal sensors indicate you have a pair of jeans stored under the workbench in the drive core. No dress shirts, except in your crates back on Eos, according to the manifest.  You have your Initiative jacket in the crew quarters, and a clean t-shirt in the crate with the jeans.”

“Well, hot damn,” he leapt to his feet. “I’ll get a shower and get myself all dolled up then.  Scott Ryder will never know what hit him.”


	13. I'm Marvelous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm late again, but in my defense, these last months have been crazy.
> 
> That said, you'll get two chapters every time I fail to update timely, so... hopefully you'll keep reading.
> 
> Here's the first of two for today. Chapter Title from 'Poker Face', again.

Scott stood, stunned at the sight of the man before him, vaguely feeling like he was wearing his pajamas. Gil’s hair was spiked, his jeans hugged his body without being too tight, the ankles tucked inside well-worn but polished work boots, and his white T was stretched across his chest, a black Initiative jacket tossed over a shoulder.  “Um.  Damn.  You look-”

“Good enough to eat, right?” Gil winked.  “Feel flattered.  I made an _effort_ for you.”

“You said it.” Scott swallowed.  “Come on in.  I made dinner – and I have wine, if you like it.”  He’d poured it into mugs, knowing that his sister was probably behind the bottle just showing up in his Dad’s cupboards, damn her.

“Aw, sweetie, you shouldn’t have.” Gil sauntered in and threw his jacket on the bed.  Nothing wrong with upping the ante.  “So what is it, ramen?”

“Chicken and dumpling mix, actually,” Scott flushed. “Sorry.  I don’t rate the good stuff yet.  Sara says the Tempest gets fruit and jam?  I’m still on vit C supplements and dehydrated veggies.”

Gil grinned. “Don’t worry about it.  Trust me, I had to eat way worse things as a kid.”

Scott’s curiosity pinged, but he resisted asking, handing off a mug of wine and waving at a bowl on the table. “Eat first, and then decide what to watch?”

“Sure,” Gil shrugged, and took his place, tucking his toes under the chair and crossing them. Scott sat across him, pulling his napkin into his lap.  “So...”

“So.” Scott fidgeted, unable to look this handsome man in the eye.

Gil laughed. “You’re acting like you regret this.  Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Scott colored, and decided to tell the truth. “Gil, you’re the first person besides Liam and Sara who’ve carried on a conversation with me that hasn’t been about my physical and mental health.  I’ve been so – bored.”

“And I’m nice to look at, too,” Gil mused.

“And even if we don’t ever…” Scott cleared his throat, “I’d still like to be friends.”

Gil blinked, “You’re on.” He smiled, instead of smirked, and pulled his bowl closer, ignoring his napkin in favor of tipping his spoon at his dinner partner accusingly.  “But I don’t like Westerns.”

Scott laughed, shaking his head, “I knew you couldn’t be perfect. What do you enjoy then?”

“I like poetry,” the man admitted. “I’m terrible at writing it – don’t ever let Sara show you my stuff, I know she archived it to laugh at on the bad days – but it’s short, sweet, and more like a puzzle than anything else.  The more modern, the more abstract, the better.”  He cleared his throat, self-conscious.  “As far as vids, I watch anything funny.  But John Wayne movies are just an excuse to stare at great legs in tight pants and heeled boots.  You might as well mute the dialogue.  Even the card games are corny.  The man himself was a total jackass.”

Scott choked on his dumpling and had to fight to get it down before answering. “Noted.  We can watch a comedy… or do something else, if we can figure something else to do...”

Gil eyed him and shrugged, “Your call. We could take a walk, if you want to get out of here and see the world.  I bet they’ve had you so tied up with therapy that you’ve barely poked your head outside.  You look pale, and for someone of your complexion, that’s not good.”  He weighed Scott, frowning slightly.  “It’s cloudy, but there’s a nice breeze.  Want to get some color back into those cheeks?”

Scott finished his soup and angled his spoon to rest against the incline of the bowl precisely. “That sounds… nice.  What about Jill, though?”

“Told her to ping if she needs me. She can do that anywhere.  Not like we’re hiking out to the edge of transmission range.”

“Okay…” Scott smiled. “Let’s do it.”


	14. Pushing Up the Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day
> 
> Chapter Lyrics from Motorhead's 'Ace of Spades'.

Gil was more nervous than he’d been for a while as they made their way down the corridor. Scott was funny and jittery as hell, cracking jokes about his physical therapist – specially woken for him.  “When they realized that I was on the Pathfinder Team, they immediately doubled my weights.”

“Ouch.” The evil therapist had done Scott proud, though. Even Sara’s most recent photos showed a gangly Scott, not the mature, bulked up version in front of him.

“And then they started advocating for extra protein rations.” Scott made the funniest faces.  “I hate reconstituted protein bars.  Nothing tastes worse.”

“You haven’t had Angaran protein paste,” Gil teased, “It’s exactly like nothing.”

Scott looked confused.

“As in, it dissolves in the mouth, and leaves no trace, except for the god-awful burps about 45 minutes later to remind you that you ingested something.”

He laughed in response, “Something to look forward to, hmmm?”

“I imagine so, since Kadara is technically an Angaran world,” he agreed. “It’s cheap enough even your broke ass would be able to afford it.  But the Port has the best shopping district that we’ve been allowed in yet – so maybe food isn’t as crazy expensive there?  Vetra would know.  We’ve never really gone out of our way to check on that sort of thing.”

“What do you mean: ’That you’ve been allowed in’?”

“Aya’s location was need-to-know-only before we crash-landed.” Gil shrugged.  “Angaran communities still aren’t all open arms, even after your sister saved the Moshae and Evfra declared that we weren’t that bad after all.  Once bitten…”

“Got it,” Gil watched the man file away the knowledge for later. “Is there anything good here?  That just blew you away with how fantastic it was?”

“Tavum,” he replied instantly. “Mix it with fruit juice.”  He turned and started walking backwards, wanting to see Scott’s face.  “It _tingles._ All the way down.  And then slowly spreads to all the right places.”

Scott stumbled over nothing Gil could see.

Gil grabbed his arm, supporting him over the completely even ground. “And then your head starts spinning – you hardly notice until you try to stand up.” The man was only a little taller than him, looking him straight in the eye.  “Kind of like kissing you.”  He watched Scott swallow and decided to sweeten the pot.  “A lot like kissing you.”

“I could do that again?”

“Sure, why not?” But Gil put his finger over Scott’s lips.  “But not now.  Now, I want to show you the other thing that makes the Milky Way just a distant memory.”

“I can’t wait.”

<> 

Gil didn’t let go of his hand as they wandered out of the Hyperion, and out past the docked Tempest – bridge glowing dully. “Huh, looks like Kallo’s back on board.  Or Suvi, though that’s unlikely with the Hyperion’s better labs being available.  That, or Sara and Liam are fucking on the bridge…”

Scott choked, “Don’t do that!”

“What, you haven’t realized they’re having sex?” His eyes went wide, “Shit, are you a virgin?”  He looked confused, and a little tender, as he breathed, “Oh, Scott, are you?”

“No,” Scott blushed, and Gil found that far too cute. “I just don’t want to think about my sister…”

“Oh. Right.”  Gil laughed.  “That’s gonna be real awkward when Sara announces that you’re gonna be ‘Uncle Scott’.”

“I’ll choose to believe in immaculate conception.” Scott joked.  “I mean, you lived with Liam on the Tempest - doesn’t it weird you out…”

“As long as they keep it out of the cargo bay, the Nomad, or my personal bunk, I’m good. People are gonna do what people are gonna do.”  He shrugged.  “I prefer a bed myself.  I’m too old to bend myself into some of the places I found myself in when I was… younger.”

“You’re not old,” Scott argued automatically, and then paused. “Like where?”

Gil eyed him sideways, shoulders stiffening slightly, “Hell, Ryder, I grew up on the streets. I’ve been in a lot of unsavory situations, over the years.”

Scott wanted the ground beneath them to open up and swallow him for insensitivity. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Who said I was uncomfortable?” Gil shot back immediately. “Get to know me better and I’ll tell you sometime.  But they weren’t all sexy or funny.”

“Deal,” Scott agreed. “And… I’ve had a few of those too.  Mainly early on, when I was still trying to get up my nerve to come out to my parents, but…”

Gil snorted again, “I thought your Dad was more perceptive than that.”

“He was, if it wasn’t about his kids. I wasn’t sure if I was bi or gay at the time, and I didn’t want my Mom – who was the biggest romantic you ever met – to get hung up on the idea of grandchildren.”  He shrugged.  “They didn’t care.  Mom hugged me and gave me cookies.  Dad… well, he just didn’t react.  Said, ‘All right, but are your chores done?’”

“Cookies,” Gil looked vaguely wistful. “Your Mum made you cookies?”

“All. The. Time. Dad worked our asses off when he was home.  She made up for the exercise with the best snickerdoodles in the Milky Way.”  Scott smiled.  “Maybe she’ll make them for Sara’s kids, if she has them.  If she recovers, anyway.”

The silence lasted for a second before Gil finished the thought. “Maybe she’ll make them for yours.”

Scott raised his eyebrow at Gil and didn’t answer.

“My mum didn’t live long enough to make me cookies, not that I remember,” Gil finished finally, when nothing was forthcoming from Scott. The wind picked up, and the smaller man shivered a little.  “See?  Nice breeze.”

“You forgot your jacket.”

“Eh, it was mainly for show. Too big for me now.”  He slapped his hands on his thighs.  “These jeans used to be skinny.”

Scott stripped off his own, placing it around Gil’s shoulders. “This one’s too big, too, but…”

Gil’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. “Are you trying to be a gentleman?”  His fingers stroked the back of Scott’s hand.

“Something like that,” Scott flushed again, and looked at the sky.

“There they are!” Gil slipped his arms through the massive sleeves and pointed upward. “Aurora Meridianis.”  Red, green, and blue lights like wide ribbons danced slowly through the sky, twisting among themselves.  “There’s a whole science-y explanation for them, of course, but between you and me, they’re just pretty.”

Scott laughed, “I like your version.” He squeezed his hand.  “Thanks for showing me.  I heard about them, but… I’ve never seen anything so lovely.”

Gil mentally gave the man credit for avoiding the obvious cheesy line. “Liam’s been comparing sunsets all across Heleus,” Gil moved a little closer, tightening the grip on his hand.  “He says Meridian has the best, hands down.”

“You’ll have to show me one of those, some time.”

“Be glad to.” Gil cleared his throat, “Maybe… tomorrow night?  If Jill doesn’t need me, anyway.”

Scott hesitated, “Can we call it a date?”

Gil barely hesitated. “Sure, why not?”


	15. Know When to Hold 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tile from Kenny Rogers' 'The Gambler'.

It was a little eerie, though. Three out of three, falling in his favor?  That sort of streak couldn’t continue.  So naturally, by the next night, Gil was having second thoughts.  “Jill… I need an out, here.”

“Why the hell would you cancel?” Jill was rocking Meri gently in her chair, the baby’s eyes wide open with wonder at the sensation.

“He’s… too much.” Gil struggled to explain.  “I need to fold this hand, so I can play the next one with a clear mind.  A streak like this, it doesn’t last.  I can see the writing on the wall.”

“I hate you when you’re like this,” Jill protested. “No, Gil, I won’t invent an emergency for Meri so that you can get out of watching a sunset with Scott Ryder.  I won’t call him and tell him that you’ve come down with some horrible illness heretofore unknown to humankind.  He’s good for you, you idiot.  You glow like a lightbar when you’re talking about him.”  She rose from the chair.

“But…”

“Gil, I know you better than anyone else in two galaxies.” Her face was serious as she cupped his cheek with her free hand.  “Marry him.”

“We only just…”

“Fine. Watch a sunset with him, and then marry him.  Tomorrow will do.”

“What about Meri?!”

“Lots of kids have three parents or more, for various reasons! The more caring adults are involved in a child’s life, the more successful they are.”  She smiled in his face, evilly.  “In fact, I have a fabulous idea.”

“Jill…” The look on her face scared him.

Two hours and a completely useless argument with his best friend later, Gil showed up with Meri in her sling, knocking at Scott’s door.

“Gil!” The man looked way too happy to see them. Both of them.  Dammit.  “Meri,” The blighted man crooned at the baby.  “Keeping your Daddy company?”

Gil told the technical truth. “Jill had to go into work…”

“Is everything okay?” Scott’s concern melted his resolve and the bastard doubled down, reaching out for his daughter.

Gil found himself transferring the infant over to Scott, wrapping the sling around his too-broad shoulders gently and adjusting the strap to fit better. “It’s fine.  Just… a few minor things that she realized she had to tie up.  She’s… a bit high strung.  Little things keep her up at night.”  True enough, in itself.

“I understand.” Scott held his breath as Gil fitted the sling. “She’s so…”

“Don’t say it,” Gil warned. “Wait until you’ve been holding her for three hours straight and your back is aching, and your shoulder itches where she’s spit up too many times.”

Scott laughed, and looked down at the sleepy-eyed girl. “Meri wouldn’t ever spit up me, would you, darling?”

Gil’s throat tightened. “Knowing her, she probably won’t.  Little minx.  Anyway, I hope you don’t mind her company, because she’s all bundled up and ready to watch sunsets.”  He took a deep breath, “I know, it was supposed to be just us, but…”

“Gil, I’m happy you trust me with her,” Scott frowned. “Are you okay?  Did you not want to…”

“Oh, twist my arm, why don’t you?” Gil snapped. Scott recoiled, his arm already supporting Meri like he was born to be a father, damn him.  “The truth is, Jill decided she needed a break from motherhood, and threw me under the bus.”

“What, really?”

“No.” Gil looked down. “No, the truth is, I wasn’t sure I wanted to come.  I mean, I did want to come, but… I’m not good at...”  He waved between them.  “I barely know you.  It’s going too well.”

“And that’s the point, right? Getting to know each other better?”  Scott shifted Meri up into the crook of his arm.  “Does she need changing before we go?”

“Had a fresh nappy before I came over.” Gil drooped, in the direction of the baby’s bag slung over his shoulder.

“There’s no pressure, Gil.”

Gil looked up at him, surprised. “Who said there was?”

“You did. With every tortured breath.” Scott steered him into the room.  “There will be other sunsets.  What happened today?  Did my sister talk to you?”

“Yes, but not about you.”

“That’s a start.”

“Liam put his hand over her mouth,” Gil managed a convincing grin. “Before she could ask instead of after.”

“Ah, that makes more sense.” Scott reclined in one of the kitchen chairs, legs spread out, and took Meri out of the sling to drape more comfortably over his shoulder.  “What else?”

“Do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Look so… goddamn natural with her!” Gil exploded.  Meri whimpered.  “Sorry, baby girl…” he whispered.  “Daddy’s a grump.  But he’s trying.”  He sat, hard, on the sectional, and grabbed a datapad, and then tossed it away when it had a picture of Kadara as a screensaver.  “Fine.  I told her I like you, and that I wanted to cancel tonight.”

“Sara?”

“No, Jill.”

“Oh,” Scott’s voice was small. “That’s, that, then.”  Meri was drooling on his shoulder, but he didn’t bother to protect his clothing.

“Well, it would be, until she shanghaied me with our baby and sent me over to make it right,” Gil grumbled.

“I like you, too.”

“Well, thank you, Captain Obvious.”

“It seems like maybe you needed to hear it,” Scott’s eyes were still sad, as he rubbed the baby’s back, round and round. “I like Meri, too.  And Jill – though not like that.  You know.  But if I’m not who you need in your lives, then… well,” he shrugged, “You know best.”  Slowly, he pulled Meri from his shoulder, cradling her, and handed her back to Gil.  “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“What?” Gil’s heartrate sped up.  “What are you doing?”  Meri squirmed, unhappy with the position she found herself in, and let out a brief wail of complaint that promised more unless the situation was rectified.

“You’re leaving, right?” Scott gestured, frowning.

“Not unless you make me.” Gil forced his face to relax.  “You’re hell on my poker face, Scott Ryder.”

“Sorry.” The man looked one step away from tears.

“It’s only been three days,” Gil spat at him. Meri whimpered again, and he shouldered her.  “It’s been three days, and my daughter likes you, and my best friend likes you, and I like you, and…”

“And there’s no pressure,” Scott repeated, yet again. “It’s not like I’m asking you to…”

“Marry me?” Gil blanched immediately. “That came out wrong.”  He tried for levity, fast.  “You sound like a broken record.”

Scott folded his arms over his chest. “I politely decline your proposal.”

“Good.” Gil hated blushing.  “Look, Jill gets these notions, and runs with them.  She told me to…” he hunched his shoulders and couldn’t finish.

“Oh.” Now at least he had company in his blushing. “Well, thank her for my share of the favor.”  He laughed.  “My parents had a whirlwind courtship.  I’m determined to do exactly the opposite.”

“Did they?” Gil’s heart hammered in his ears. “My father moved on long before I was born.  Not sure there was anything courtly about it.”

“What do I have to do to get you to relax?” Scott asked, shaking his head.  “I’m not my father.  I’m not my mother, either.  I’m not going to sweep you off your feet and into my bed unless that’s the sort of thing you’re into, and you ask me straight out.”

The mental picture had him internally swooning, but he’d never admit it. Instead, he handed Meri, now fussing more insistently, back to Scott.  “Here.  Take her.  She wants you.”

Scott looked him in the eyes. “What about her Dad?”

Gil wavered, “He isn’t going to admit it. Yet.”  Scott took the baby, and she immediately quieted as he cradled her, hand behind her head, something precious.

“I’m a patient man,” Scott answered finally. “He’ll let me know when he’s ready.”  He smiled, “So, if you’re not leaving and taking this child away forever, how about that sunset?”


	16. Playing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but life intervened. There might be another chapter today, if it doesn't intervene again...

Two days later, Scott boarded the Tempest for the second time, startled at the level of activity all around him. A tall Turian female – had to be Vetra – was recording crates stowed in the cargo bay on a datapad, nudging a few with her foot towards what looked like the armory.  A flap came open only to reveal what looked like cookie boxes, and she rushed to hide them away in the ship before he could even introduce himself. 

By the time he’d reached the gangplank, the racket made him want to drop his bags and cover his ears. Was it the drive core?  Was Gil okay?  His hesitation cost him time, while Sara marched past him and up the ramp to the main ship like she owned the place, yelling in the direction of engineering.  “GIL!  WHAT THE HELL?!” She saw him, and didn’t stop, waving dismissively, “Hey, Scott, be right with you.”  She walked faster, climbing a ladder with military precision as Scott drifted somewhat aimlessly behind her.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DRIVE?”

“YOUR DRIVE?” Gil shouted back over the cacophony. “I’ve half a mind to…” he saw him and stopped, a panicked expression giving way to a nervous smile.  “Scott!”  He wiped his hands, but Sara reached him first, blocking his way.  “The Core isn’t going to blow up.  Just a minute, and it will be all over.”

“That’s what he said,” A high bubbly, and yet somehow still sarcastic Asari accent echoed from behind him, and Scott turned and craned his neck to see the source better. She rocked on her feet like she was about to vault the balustrade.  “You must be the kid brother?”

“Kid?” Scott sputtered. The Asari laughed down at him, her eyes wide and green and more cautious than she wanted to let on.  “Peebee, I presume?”

“In the flesh,” she waved her fingers. “Jaal’s around here somewhere.  He wants to talk to you about Evfra, and Aksul, and the Resistance and Roekkar…”  She made a face.  “Better you than me.  Block out a few hours.  Because once you get him started…”

Sara hugged him suddenly from behind, but just as quickly let him go and took back off in the direction of the bridge. “We’ll talk soon, bro.  Just put your stuff anywhere.  We’ll get it sorted.  Eventually!”  She waved good-bye and jogged away.

“Scott! There you are!” Lexi peered out from the hallway – a face all too familiar from the Hyperion’s med bay.  “We need to get…”

“Oh, no,” he protested, backing away. “I’m good.  I’ve had all the physicals I need for the rest of my life…”

“It’s no big deal…” Now Gil was leaning over the rail, smirking at him, the drive core already down to a pleasant hum, “But if you need someone to hold your hand while you turn your head and cough…”

“More like hold your-” Peebee muttered.

“The Initiative has harassment rules, you know. You two are a hair away from crossing the line,” a new voice announced.  “Welcome aboard, Scott.”  The voice belonged to a short-haired, businesslike woman with apple cheeks – Cora, his brain supplied.  His father’s former, and Sara’s current, second in command.  “I’m sure Sara will be with you shortly.  In the meantime, Lexi-“

“Will not be denied.” The doctor _looked_ at him, and he sighed, moving to obey.  “That’s better.  We need to test your implant, and…”

He let her words wash over him once he reached the medbay, following her instructions to the letter. He’d been through the motions so often, he could afford to be on autopilot.  “So… Gil seems to like you.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, Doc.”

“I’m not trying to,” she protested with a smile. “Meri’s been good for him.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Refusing to rise to her bait, the exam was completed in mostly silence.

Rolling her eyes, she patted his arm. “All done.  That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

“Only like having my eyes spooned out,” he deadpanned. “I’m sick of sick bays, Lexi.”

“I know.” Her face was solemn.  “I’m including a referral to one of the few doctors on Kadara, though, just in case.”  She hesitated but pressed on.  “If you have any issues, any at all, go to them.  Promise me, Scott.”

“I’m not stupid.”

She looked unconvinced, “Well, you are related to Sara. And your father.”  She sighed, “adrenaline junkies, all of you.”

“The only trouble I’ve ever gotten in, my sister took me there first.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least.” She jerked her head towards the hall. “Get out of here.  Go find your sister – or your engineer.”

“He’s not my…”

She winked. “Go on, if that’s the story you’re telling yourself.”  She gathered up a few datapads.  “I have to run the results, in any case, and I still need to stow my gear.  Get out of here.”

Scott found himself in the hall with no destination in mind. “SAM?”

“Sara is on her way to the galley, and she needs to speak to you. Two doors down, on the right.” 

Sara met him there with a datapad, with stickers indicating: ‘Confidential – Pathfinder use only’. She handed it to him.  “Read.”

He was halfway through the first one – about the death of the Initiative’s leader – when he stopped. “Fucking hell.”

“Exactly,” she leaned closer. “Read on.”

“Doesn’t everyone know…”

“Tann buried it. Everyone thinks she died in the Scourge disaster.  It’s one of the few things we agree about.”

“People should know…”

“Read it all first, Scott. Before you decide everyone should know.  Knowing less than this, the Nexus imploded entirely, after all.  Even Liam doesn’t know some of this crap.  And I didn’t clear all of Dad’s logs for you either.  After you finish this, I will.”  He finished the briefing, frowning at what else his sister might have kept hidden, and Sara tapped on the second file.  “This is Reyes Vidal.  Now, compare with SAM’s previous scan…”

He overlapped the images, spinning the man’s 3D profile sideways. “Sara – am I going to be working with the Resistance or…”

“Pathfinders have to multitask,” she twisted her fingers in her hair. “This is why I didn’t want you to go.  This is your contact.  But he’s also the main suspect in Garson’s death.”  Her eyes folded into worry.  “Scott – I can still take you back to Eos.  You don’t have to do this.”

“You sound like Mom.”

“No one better,” her voice shook. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Scott opened the next file. “I’ll be fine.  Everyone I’ve spoken to says Reyes was into you, right?”

Sara made a face, “Not sure if it meant anything or not. He’s like that.”

“Well, he’ll be expecting me to be like you, if he was.”

She snorted, “He’ll get used to disappointment.”

“Oh, I don’t intend to disappoint,” Scott read the files on the Charlatan, Keema, and the sit-rep on Kadara quickly, the holographic page files whirring by.

Sara frowned, “Are you using SAM to read faster?”

“Nope.” Scott rolled his neck to the sound of his sister’s muttered ‘ _Show off’_.  “But I think I know what I need to do.  How long will it take to get there, sis?”

“A few days. Depending on Scourge drift, Gil’s urge to impress you, and Kallo’s need to test himself.”

“Tell Kallo to take the slowest route,” Scott flashed her a winning grin. “I need a little extra study time.”

Scott took the files to the crew quarters to read, after confirming with Sara that it was acceptable for the other members of the Pathfinder team to be aware of his missions. Gil met him there later, sliding a fresh mug of coffee across the table so that the steam and aroma made his head pop up from his Omni-Tool, where a map was displayed of Kadara.  “That face says a million words.”  Gil sat down next to him, smirking, and crossed his legs.  “What’s the story, Ryder?”

“Oh, so now I’m Ryder, not Scott?”

“You’ll have to flirt with me a lot more to get me to call you by your first name on the job.” Gil sipped his mug, thoughtfully.  “Off the job is a different matter.”

Scott closed the files, and leaned over the table, clasping his hands under his chin. “Are you on the job now?”

“Dinner break,” Gil admitted with a crafty uptilt to his lips. Scott watched him realize he was staring, settling himself back in his chair while aiming for nonchalance.  “Usually about half of us show up on time, and the rest sort of drift in as we finish what we were doing.  Leftovers guaranteed for those who get lost in their jobs.”

“Are you the punctual sort or the one drifting in?”

Gil snorted, “I’m the sort who fudges the updates and busts ass in private to make up for it. I’m _always_ late to dinner.”

Scott sniggered, “I bet Sara loves that.”

Gil shrugged, “I would’ve told her, if she’d asked.” He took another drink.  “You?”

“What about me?”

“You’re a ‘cross every t, dot every ‘I’, and then doublecheck to see that it was right the first time, aren’t you? A male version of Cora.”

“That sounds mildly insulting.” Nothing in Gil’s expression gave away his approval or disapproval. “I’ve been known to take a few… risks.”

“Do tell!” Gil coughed, and set down his mug. “This I gotta hear.”

“No, you don’t,” Sara spoke over them both, eyeing them gleefully from around the door to the hallway. “Scott’s just going to tell you about the time he took the family shuttle without permission.”

“I didn’t have a…”

“And without a license,” she pinched his cheek. “Scott’s squeaky clean.  He got pulled over, a ticket and a stern talking to by a grandmotherly security officer that he charmed with those big brown puppy eyes.  She even escorted him home instead of calling Mom.  The ticket was rescinded after he got his license and took a pilot safety course.”

Gil chuckled, “Really? That’s the worst skeleton in your closet?”

“My sister doesn’t know everything about me,” Scott protested, not looking at Sara. “There were years we were separated – her on Mars, me on a Relay, being bored out of my mind.  You know what they say about idle hands…”

“Devil’s playthings?” Gil winked. “Sounds like fun.”

“It’s dinner time, you know…” Sara tried.

Scott waved his sister down. “We’ll grab something later.  Just don’t eat everything.”  Sara’s shoulders shook silently, but she backed away, still watching them, until Liam steered her towards the mess.

“By all means, continue,” Gil took another drink, eyes crinkled and twinkling above his mug. “What did you do on the Relay that you didn’t want your sister to hear about?”

Scott waited until the door to the quarters squished shut and lowered his hands. “How much do you know about plasma rifles?”

Gil choked, and set down his cup. “Um… they fire plasma?”  Scott shook his head at the man’s ignorance.  “Cut me a break, Ryder, I’m not a weapons engineer.  You need Jaal for that.  Or Vetra.”

“Fine.” Scott sat up straighter, “Well, a few friends and I, we took one apart – not a big deal in itself.  But when we put it back together, we made it… better.”

“Better’s always good.” He had his audience where he wanted him now.  “And what did you do with this new and improved weapon?”

“Target practice,” Scott blinked innocently. “The range was a no-go, as you can imagine.  They checked there for souped up everything.  So we had to find another location to fire it off.”

“Where on a mass relay guard station would you have found a place for…”

“Even they have a garbage dump. And every grunt on the relay had to do a guard rotation there.”  He let his mouth curl up.  “An armed guard rotation, mind you.”

Gil’s mouth dropped open. “You started a plasma fire in the _garbage compactor?”_

Scott cringed, “You make it sound like a horrible thing. It wasn’t that bad.  No one got hurt except me…”

“Scott-“

“Oh, now I’m Scott?”

“You could have killed everyone on board and destroyed the relay.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. I planned ahead,” the man protested, grinning.  “Had the suppressors charged and a biotic barrier ready… but we didn’t count on the illegally dumped pressurized canisters fueling the flame.  Turns out, one of the top brass had ‘connections’ on Omega, and they were sending their dangerous waste to us for disposal.  He was paying off one of the other guard teams to look the other way.”

Gil only blinked. “How big of an explosion are we talking…”

Scott shrugged, “I tossed the plasma core from my rifle into the fire, before I unloaded the foam. The canisters exploded – I still have a scar from the shrapnel.”  He looked over his shoulder, just to make sure Sara wasn’t eavesdropping.  “They gave me a commendation, for a fire I started, because I discovered the whole crazy plot.”

Gil shook his head, “You bad boy, you. You had me thinking it was your sister who had all the balls.”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of my own, and a few more street smarts. And a bit better luck.”

“Says the man who spent near a year in a coma because his cryopod hit a wall.”

“Hey, that was good luck, too! I could have been saddled with her job, otherwise.”

Gil sat back again. “Good point.”  He frowned.  “We’re going to reach Kadara the day after tomorrow.”

“Really? Sara said it wasn’t going to be for a few days.”

“Bust ass in secret, remember? I can make better time than she realizes, and I know from her email that she’s nervous as hell about the situation.  Even if she wants to keep her baby brother out of the thick of it.” Gil’s mouth twisted.  “Where’re you sleeping?”

Scott barked a short laugh, “Liam offered me his old couch?”

Gil shuddered, “I wouldn’t go near that thing, if I were you.” He looked pointedly at him.

“Oh.” Scott wrinkled his nose, “I’ll pull up an air mattress somewhere, then. Or ask Lexi about using a medbay bed.”

“Have my bunk.”

“Where will you…”

“I’ll be busting ass. I won’t have time for rest, getting you to where you’re going.  I’ll grab a catnap when you’re not using it, or kip in the Nomad.”

“Shame.” Scott hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to say more, “I was hoping to see more of you this trip.”

“Then head to engineering when you’re done burning the records, Mr. Superspy. I’ll let you hand me a spanner or six.”  Gil stood up.  “I’m going to grab something to eat while it’s hot, since I’m taking a break anyway.”

“Right behind you,” Scott reopened his Omni-Tool, and pulled up the file on Reyes again. “I just want to read this one more time.”

“Workaholic.”

Scott frowned, and set the file aside with a flick of his fingers. “Okay, fine, I’ll eat already.”

“Oh, twist your arm!”

Laughing, he nudged the other man before waving him through the door gallantly. “After you, good sir.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Gil’s eyelashes flirted with his cheeks. “Such a gentleman.”


	17. Knave of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day

Gil’s bunk smelled like him – that orange soap he used to remove grease, underlying a whiff of his hair product, and the something vaguely masculine that was Gil. The scent enveloped him – making him restless and comfortable at the same time.

The man had assured him that he’d be working all night, and the others had been fast asleep by the time he’d reluctantly rolled out of the shower and into the other’s man’s bed. Suvi snored, and even Kallo murmured softly in his sleep about waterslides.

Idly, he wondered if sleeping here would make the bed smell like him, after only a few days. Probably not – and Gil worked hard enough that he probably fell asleep the moment that his head hit the pillow.

He’d spent the last three hours after dinner handing various Omni-tool attachments to the man, and typing codes into engineering’s central console, rerouting various energy conduits, and who knows what else. He had general tech training – but it was all offense and defense based, not nuts and bolts and ODSY drives that seemed to run on static electricity and magic.

Scott had, to Gil’s amusement, pored over the blueprints of the Tempest, tracing the lines of power as it flowed through the ship. “That can’t be right…”

“No, it’s right.” Gil had chuckled, noticing from his place at the console where Scott was pointing.  “Don’t tell Kallo that a good static shock will knock out lights in half the ship, okay?  He and I just started to get along already.  I’ll have it fixed before anyone’s the wiser.”

“You are a sneaky son of a…”

“Don’t finish that. You’ll hurt my tender feelings,” the man laughed.  “Besides, it takes one to know one, Ryder.”

“I’m not on duty.”

“I am.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Where’s the key connection?” Scott turned his attention back to the blueprint, trying – now that he had a goal – to help solve the probability that his sister dancing into the mess in a pair of fuzzy socks would make the whole ship go dark.  A warm breath on the back of his neck was the first sign that the other man was right behind him. 

“I think it’s… right there.” A finger pointed to a junction.

“I thought you liked subtle?” Scott resisted the urge to turn around.

A hand cupped his hip. “Want me to back off?”  Gil started to pull away.

“No.” He leaned back against him.

“I should though.” Gil’s breath was heavy, and his other hand fell from the blueprint to hold Scott closer, hand flat against his stomach.  “I’m on duty.”

“Are you ever off duty, Mr. Brodie?”

“You’re just full of good points.” Scott twisted in his grip to face him, and they stared at each other, a mere breath away.  “Look, if you don’t want me to kiss you, you should probably leave.”  His eyes were beautiful, this close.

Instead, Scott leaned in closer, wrapping his own hands around Gil’s waist.

“Is this workplace harassment?”

“One, you started it, and two, you don’t work for me.” Scott’s eyes fluttered shut.  “And you can bet that I won’t tell your boss.”

“Hey, Gil!” Peebee’s voice chirped, and then cackled, as Gil immediately disappeared from the circle of his arms.

“Peebs, you are the _worst.”_

“Not going to let Drack win this round so easy.” Scott opened his eyes.  “’Late night working’, my perky blue ass.  Gil was gonna get some!”  The Asari’s face was bright and giddy.  “I could tell Sara!”

“Fuck you,” Gil sounded less than bothered, despite moving away so fast. “What did you need?”

“Just wondering…” he wandered out with the Asari, and Scott had beat a hasty retreat through the other door, Gil unaware, as he was deep in conversation about one of Peebee’s Remnant artifacts and their possible power sources.

And so, now he laid here, instead of being where he really wanted to be.

He twisted impatiently to lay on his stomach, remembering that all too brief touch of Gil’s lips, under Meridian’s aurora.

It took him a long time to get to sleep.


	18. Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice long chapter to make up for my long absence!

It was just as Peebee had said, once you got Jaal talking, it was difficult to get him to stop. Scott’s mind whirled with little details about the Resistance, about the Roekkar, about the Angaran worlds and Aya, and the best cocktails made with tavum.  He’d given him a smattering of Angaran language lessons, so that he’d recognize if someone was insulting him, at the very least, as well as ask for directions or help if his translator failed, for some reason.

“Unlikely, with SAM.”

“Perhaps, but the act of trying will endear you to many Angaran rebels,” the man had said, with a frown. He pushed himself to his feet.  “Do this, as well.”  He offered his arm, bent slightly at the elbow, and grasped Scott’s wrist to position it.  “This is a greeting.  Like your shaking of hands, or friendly kiss on a cheek.  Only badass.”

Scott laughed, and tried. “Like this?”

“But firm. You don’t want to do this limp-armed and make people think you are a pushover.”

“Right… of course not.”

“There are other things Evfra would not have me tell you.” Jaal settled back down into his chair, shifting a little for comfort, and typing slower than most at his Omni-Tool, bringing up a file and then transmitting it with a worried crease on his forehead. “This is full of safewords.  Rebel hideouts and cells.  But you will be working with and for the Resistance, so it’s better, I think, if you know.  These Outlaws are very dangerous to our people, and I know that Evfra wants Kaetus taken out, as soon as possible.”

“I’m not an assassin,” Scott protested.

“Unless you have to be,” Jaal shrugged, but it looked foreign on his build. “We are soldiers, fighters.  We all use our gifts in different ways.  You should be prepared to do what you must.”

Scott paused, but then, in an undertone whispered, “There’s another thing I’m supposed to be investigating.”

Jaal’s eyes opened a little wider. “I assumed as much.”

“I’m supposed to determine if Reyes is a suspect in the murder of Jien Garson.”

Jaal sniffed. “Initiative business, then.”

“Don’t you care?”

“I have killed many people in my life, Scott. A few were considered leaders to my people.  Does that make me unfit to serve on the Tempest?”

“It’s… those were military actions, weren’t they?”

“Most of the time. Not always.  There was a cult leader, determined to undermine the Resistance, who claimed we had fallen from the true ways and deserved what the Kett did to us.  Evfra suspected he was working with the Kett, and I confirmed that, and assassinated him without official orders, before he could lead more people into danger.”

“Greater good, then.”

“I have always thought so.” Jaal sighed, his neck flaps drooping a bit.  “I am supposed to let Initiative business stay Initiative business.  Orders are orders.”

“Forget I mentioned it, then.”

Jaal’s lips pressed together, and then he shook his head. “Reyes has killed people as well.  People that were endangering others.  I would not discount the fact that he is guilty.  But… from what I have gathered, Garson was loved and admired, yes?”

“Very much so. She was the founder of the Andromeda Initiative.  She was complex, and maybe a little crazy, but… greatly admired.”

“I don’t see someone like that drawing his attention.” The creases between Jaal’s browridge deepened.  “He would take out opposition, but what good would killing the leader of your Initiative do?  He couldn’t take her place, could he?”

“No one could take Jien’s place.” The idea made Scott uncomfortable.

“Then be wary but continue to look elsewhere for the guilty man.” Jaal stood.  “I’ve spoken too long.  Peebee says I do that, sometimes.  If you have any questions, however, I’ll be in the science lab.”

“You’ll be the first one to know if I do.”

“Good. Be at peace, Scott.”

“’Night, Jaal.”

Scott continued to pore over the information he’d been given but hesitated to open Jaal’s file. It didn’t seem like something he should have access to.

At least not until he’d earned it. Or at least needed it.

<> 

A couple of hours later, he finally closed the many windows and stowed his datapads away, and walked out the living quarters’ door, turning right to head to engineering. There was a conversation he needed to have with someone else on the Tempest, before the mission started officially, and thinking about it, he couldn’t concentrate on Angaran city names and etiquette.

“Six hours til Kadara!” Cora called out to Scott from her workstation in the cargo bay. “You packed up?”

“It’s not like I’m moving in. I’ve got my duffle, that will have to be good enough, right?”

She snorted, “That’s about the way this works, sure,” and went on her way as the doors whisked apart to show Gil, once again lying on his back under a console, cursing at the connections that were still threatening to short circuit the ship if someone had a bad hair day.

“Bad time?”

Gil sighed, and glanced at him. “Yeah.  But I need a distraction.  One of those times that I’m more frustrated with the blueprints Kallo finally gave me than not.  Could you hand me that magnifier?”

Showing off a little, Scott Pulled the tool to himself and then Threw it at the man on the floor. It hit him in the chest.  “Sorry?”

“You need to be calibrated,” Gil half-laughed, but set the magnifier against his visor and lay back down. “Thanks.  This is much better.”  He twisted it, as if to bring it into focus.  “There you go, I can see you now, you little bugger.”  He didn’t glance back.  “So whatcha need, Ryder?”

His stomach twisted. “Um… so I’m going to Kadara.”

“What?! Since when?!”

Scott laughed, “I deserved that.”

Gil scoffed, “Try again, then.”

“Um… I kind of like you.”

“I’m definitely going to start calling you Captain Obvious.”

“I’m going to be working pretty close with Reyes Vidal.”

“And?”

“What should I tell him if he flirts with me?”

Gil dropped his tool, and cursing, spun away in his cramped quarters to look for it. “Whatever you want to tell him?  Are you a little overconfident there?  I mean, he might think you’re an ugly bastard.”

“Liam says he flirts with everyone. Just… wanting to be prepared, you know?”

“No one’s holding you back.”

“Gil-“

“I’m really busy, here, Ryder. Can you get to the point?”

“Are we exclusive?”

“We’ve gone on two mediocre dates.”

Scott sucked in his breath, hurt. “I… thought they were more than that.”

“The company was great, but as dates go…” Gil pulled himself out of the cubby, with difficulty. “Didn’t we agree to just see how this plays out?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Your interest is noted, but again, I’m not going to fall for the first guy that can’t form a complete sentence in my presence.” Gil grinned, but Scott thought it looked hollow.

“Have you been sleeping?”

“Slander! Would I do such a thing?”

“Gil…”

“If you’re not going to help, then leave. I’m in the busting ass stage here, and I need to concentrate before all the console lights go out on the bridge and Kallo finds a way to skin me alive.”

“I’d like to help.”

“With the skinning alive?”

“You know what I want.” For the first time since Scott had entered the room, Gil hesitated. 

“Maybe not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Gil’s jaw clenched, “Maybe I need a little space.”

“You’re the one who…”

“Exactly. I’m not going to stop you doing your job, Ryder, but I don’t need to rub my face in the fact that you’re gonna play the honey pot, either.”

“I’m not-“

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.”  He stood up.  “I’m not going to give you permission to screw me over, Ryder.”

“I’m not-“

“Just- go. All right?  Go.  I have work to do.”

Scott went, feet dragging heavily, but he paused outside the medbay debating whether to wake Lexi for someone to talk to - he decided to keep walking. Gil wouldn’t appreciate him airing their business – if that’s what it could even be called.  Scott walked away from the crew quarters – he couldn’t even look at Gil’s bunk right now – and turned into the kitchen.  Drack was fixing something meat-like, muttering to himself while he worked, so he turned around, but the Old Man was too fast for him.

“Hey, kid, what crawled up your ass and died?”

Scott choked. “Is there any point in saying, ‘nothing’?”

“Nope. Might as well cough it up.  Or hit something.  Hitting something almost always helps.”

“Maybe I’ll just hang out by the punching bag then.”

Drack looked up at him, and chuckled, “Nah, someone’s been using you as theirs. Talk it out.”

“You… want me to talk about it?” He collapsed into the bench seat of the booth.  “That’s not very Krogan, is it?”

“It’s either me, Lexi, or your big sister, and I know that Lexi will drag it out of you soon enough. With me, it doesn’t go anywhere, including your personnel file.”  He dropped a cup of something hot in front of him.  It smelled slightly like floral eggs as it splashed over the edge.  “Drink that and tell me if it’s good.”

Scott cradled the mug in his hands. “Gil just told me to back off.”

“You sure that’s what he said?”

“He said he wasn’t going to keep me from doing my job.”

“What’s your mission?”

Scott sighed, “Infiltration, I guess. Information gathering.”

“More than one way to do something like that. We used to always call it ‘The Kiss and Tell.’  Then again, usually the kissing part ended up being with the barrel of a gun, so… maybe don’t take an old Krogan’s example.”  Drack squinted at him.  “But then, that’s the thing – Gil would rather it be at the end of a barrel, huh?”

Scott snorted, “I’m just trying to get to know him, and he’s acting like I want to tie him to a dock.”

“He’s got issues, for sure. Sure you aren’t coming on too heavy?”

“I’m not my sister. I don’t go bouncing into relationships like… a goddamn golden retriever!”

Drack was silent for a few seconds, “I don’t know what that is.”

“A dog. An earth dog, known for friendliness and energy.”  Scott let his head fall to the table.  “I’m not my sister.”

“That’s for sure.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“She’d suck at what you’re looking to have to do.” Drack rolled his neck, and his back popped in about three different places.  “Look, if you like Gil, leave him alone for a bit.  Let him realize what he’s missing, let him finish some of the work that he’s piled up on himself trying to stay ahead of Kallo’s paranoid scans.  Let him get some rest.”

“I’ll be off the ship by this afternoon.”

“Even better. Let him have some space, realize how stupid he’s being.  Then call him when you’re settled on Kadara, or wherever you end up, and let him know – subtly – he’s still on your mind.”

“You think it would work?”

“Unless he really does just hate your guts.”

“He might.”

“Nah. He’d be as sweet as… whatever tastes sweet to you people, if he did.  That’s the way his mind works.  He’s into you, he’s just feeling the need to pull back.  So let him pull.”

Scott grinned. “Thanks, Old Man.” He took a sip of the odd smelling broth, and blinked.  “This is… great, actually.  What’s your secret?”

“Don’t you start with that shit.” Drack plunked a plate down in front of him.  “Eat something before you have to go live off protein paste and seltzer water, will ya?”

Scott picked up a fork and started to eat. The Krogan was too smart for his own good and was a hell of a cook, besides.

“And quit trying to act like your sister. The Charlatan’s never gonna fall for that act.”

“How did you…”

“I have eyes, Ryder.”


	19. In Every Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maker and Creators, has it been a MONTH?!
> 
> I'm so sorry. Life and everything has been nuts. But at least this is a nice long chapter. I'll try to do better from here on out.
> 
> Chapter Title from Coldplay's 'Spies'
> 
> "But the spies hide out in every corner/ But you can't touch them no, 'cause they're all spies."

“You look like you’re looking for someone.” The atmosphere at Kralla’s Song was subdued, the bartender sulky, the music mediocre.  Not to mention that the whole port still smelled vaguely like rotten eggs on fire.  But that voice was musical.

“I’m looking for a man called Shena,” Scott smiled, and tried to look cautious, but eager. He’d spent the last few days driving his sister insane – a perk of the job – trying to match her mannerisms to the best of his ability.

You never knew when something like that would come in handy.

“Oh.” The man tilted his head. “I didn’t expect…” he laughed.  “You’re nothing like her.  Don’t bother trying, Ryder.  Let’s get out of here.”

“After I finish my…”

Reyes paid for his drink. “You don’t even like whisky.”

“I-“

“Ryder, I don’t want you here as some sort of bizarre substitute for the one that got away.” Reyes winked, “I’m willing to admit to being kinky.  But I’m not sick.”

Scott breathed a short laugh, despite himself. “You’ve got me at a loss, then, Shena.”

“Reyes.” The man looked him over again. “You’ll do fine.  Do you want to finish your drink, or…”

“It’s true, I tend to go more for beer.” Scott sipped the neat whisky carefully.  “But this is good – for its kind.  I’d hate to waste it.”

“That’s something,” Reyes weighed him again, inscrutable. “So Sara tells me that you trained with the Alliance for covert ops.  Is that true?”

Scott resisted the urge to look around him to see who was listening. “It is,” he kept his voice calm, light, even a little flirtatious, a contrast to the man opposite him, who was all business.  “What did you need, precisely?”

Reyes grabbed Scott’s cup, and drank the whole thing without stopping. Scott raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you were enjoying it.  Follow me.”

Scott’s head spun as he followed him through the docks, and down the elevator. People pushed past him as they went on their way.  The population seemed mostly Angara, but pictures of Aya hadn’t prepared him for the mixture of accents and races in the spacious cavern.  “They still call it the slums, but businesses are popping up all over,” Reyes shouted over the noise of vendors.  “It’s cheaper to rent space here.”  In the distance, past the old gate, a new building was going up - for now just a scaffolding, but a prominent sign announced the future site of the ‘Kadara Health and Research Center’.  “I’m a major sponsor,” he smiled, proudly, nodding at the structure.  “Some of the native flora turned out to be versatile in medical treatment.  Some of your scientists back on the Nexus are clamoring to be transferred, or at least allowed an exchange.”  He shrugged. “I’m open to the idea, but I doubt I’ll be the one making the final call.”

Scott didn’t understand. This businessman wasn’t the scoundrel he’d heard about.  He wasn’t the flirtatious rogue his sister had described, or the slimy asshole of Liam’s biases, or even the political spider behind the scenes that pulled strings so that the Angara figurehead could move where she needed to.  “You’re not what I expected, Reyes.”

“Disappointed?” There was the flirtatious Vidal, winking at him.  “Sara probably told you some incredible stories.  Don’t worry – they’re all true.”  They entered another bar – a club, this time, with dancers writhing to music behind bars.  Scott spared them a glance – they didn’t look unhappy or deprived, merely bored and resigned - and then took the drink Reyes had ordered him while he was preoccupied.  “It’s a Kadara Sunrise.  You’ll love them.  Come up to my room.”  They climbed the stairs, and the door shut behind him, blocking out the noise of the club to a dull thumping.  “That’s better,” the man settled on his couch.  “Now then, let’s get acquainted.  In here, you can ask any questions you like.”

Scott took a deep breath, refusing to break eye contact with Reyes. “Did you kill Jien Garson?”

Reyes didn’t even bat an eyelid at the too-direct question. “No.”

“Then…”

“But I am being framed for it.” Reyes strode over to his console, tapping his Omni-Tool to bring up a series of all too familiar pictures.  “Look at these.  A man, about my height, and build.  Similar hair…”

“Where did you get these?” They looked exactly like the ones the Pathfinder Team had given him…

Reyes looked up and lifted his hands slightly, in a disarming gesture. “Through your sister.  Indirectly.”

“Someone on her team-” Scott fumed, and slammed his hand against the wall. “Who?”

“I needed the info, and one of your sister’s team was happy to have me owe them an enormous favor.”

Scott’s eyes closed. “Vetra?”  She was the one who gambled in favors.

“I’d rather not name names. It didn’t do any harm.”  Reyes enlarged one of the frames.  “This shows what could be me, standing over the body of Garson.  Your sister’s logs indicate that she was awake long before the rest of the Initiative council – probably by design.  The woman, by all accounts, was a perfectionist.  If it wasn’t Garson, I would say she was a control freak.”  He paused, looking sick.  “There’s only a handful of people who know what I did before I came here, Scott.  I can give you a list.”

“So this assignment isn’t about a threat to the Nexus or Eos,” Scott sat down on the couch, hard. “It’s a bodyguard job.  I’m protecting the Charlatan?”

“It’s… a little of both, if I’m right about who actually did it.” Reyes’ eyes were sad and wary.  “Your sister was my first thought, but… I burned that bridge when I killed Sloane Kelly.  I couldn’t hire just anyone, and I couldn’t tell Keema that someone was gunning for me without dragging her people into my problems.  I don’t have many real friends, Ryder.  I try not to endanger the ones I have.  It was bad enough to ask the Pathfinder to come address this very real threat, considering how Sara and most of her Team feel about yours truly.  It’s not like Kaetus isn’t an issue, after all.  One I would be happy for someone to deal with while they are saving my ass.”

He couldn’t help but agree. “Liam definitely hates your guts, for one.”

Reyes cracked a smile, “I think he’d be happy if I just disappeared. Where’s the love?”

“After you tried to kiss her, sure.” Scott laughed, “That was really stupid.  She might have seriously injured you, you know?  Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Reyes winked, the sadness already gone, “I didn’t succeed. And who knows?  I might have better luck with the other Ryder twin, given enough time.”

Scott didn’t rise to the bait, but ran a hand over his head, feeling the days old stubble. He needed a shave and haircut.  In contrast to the dapper man before him, he was positively scruffy.  It was on purpose, as the data suggested that Kadara was rough and tumble.  It was obvious that most, if not all, of Sara’s data about Kadara was out of date.  A number of the people downstairs in the club were better dressed than those on Meridian or the Nexus, with Angaran influenced clothing designs.  “Say I believe you’re innocent.  Who did kill Garson?”

Reyes walked over to his decanter and poured himself another drink. “Someone else your sister hates.”  He handed him the glass.  “Tell me, have you ever heard the name ‘Spender’?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“He _was_ Addison’s second,” Vidal informed precisely.  “Before your sister had him exiled to Elaadan, hoping that the Krogan would just kill him off.  He managed to escape – mostly unharmed.  Now he’s creating all sorts of trouble here, instead.”

“Why the fuck didn’t she just throw him in prison?”

“He was a victim of poetic justice, I suspect,” he sighed. “Spender was directly responsible for the betrayal of the Krogan – and was instrumental in them leaving the Initiative in the first place.  I have no proof, but I believe many of the difficulties and breakdowns and setbacks that arose on the Nexus - heretofore attributed to Murphy’s Law - can be laid at his door.  He’s a master of petty nastiness.”

“Why does he hate you? Why would he want to endanger the Initiative?”

“I… It’s a long story.” Reyes took an overlarge sip. “In the Milky Way, I was a shuttle pilot.”

Scott waited for the punch line. One was not forthcoming.  “And?”

Reyes rolled his head back and forth. “I might have been involved in a few… underhanded dealings with certain groups, of which Spender was an enthusiastic member.”  He set his empty glass down.  “Have you ever heard of Cerberus?”

“Shit.” Scott felt his face drain of blood, and he hastily took a gulp of his Sunrise.  It was wonderful, spreading over his tongue and making his head fuzzy almost immediately.

“My words exactly,” Reyes drawled. “They were experimenting with… nasty, nasty things.  Illegal clones were just the beginning.  There was a project – Project Lazurus.  They were playing God, worse than Tann or anyone here.  I became inconvenient, as did Spender.”  He shrugged, “We had similar ideas about escape before someone made us disappear.”

“Are you xenophobic?” Scott’s stomach twisted.  Cerberus was, primarily, a group of bigots, interested in furthering the human race.  There were… uncomfortable parallels with how his father had dealt with certain issues during his time as a liaison on the Citadel, according to his encrypted logs.

“I was merely a contractor.” Vidal shifted to sit next to him, his hand gripping the edge of the couch tight enough to show white knuckles.  “One with an unfortunate knack of paying too much attention to the cargo he was hauling.”

“That doesn’t mean that you’re not a bigot.” Scott stared at the hand.  “Was Spender?”

“He was involved up to his squinty little eyeballs,” he assured him. “I would be willing to testify.  For immunity, of course.”

“Of course.” Scott shook his thoughts back into place.  “Why would Cerberus want Garson dead?”

“Alien sympathizer. Cerberus saw the Initiative as a way to ensure the survival of the human race – if all those pesky little aliens could just wipe themselves off the face of the universe, humanity would be better off.  I believe that was Spender’s ultimate mission – to manufacture ‘accidents’ that would mean the ‘aliens’ of the Initiative would fail to prosper in the new galaxy, leaving room for the pure humans.”

Scott shook his head, “Survival of the human race? From what threat?”

Vidal swallowed, hard, and poured himself another drink. “Tell me… have you ever heard of an ancient race called the Reapers?”

Scott picked up his glass and slammed it back, hard. He’d been one of the few people to lend credence to the rumors a few years back – he’d even argued with a superior officer about posting additional guards at his relay, just in case.  And then his father’s last encrypted message, the one Sara had given him access to, right before leaving the Tempest…

The Council itself had dismissed Commander’s Shepard’s claims. “Idiots,” he said aloud.

“Precisely.” Reyes’ lips twitched.

“All the sabotage, all the deaths on the other arks…” Scott’s stomach churned. “Oh, God.”

“I’m sorry.” Reyes lifted his hand, as if to pat his knee in comfort, but laid it back down without touching him.

“And now they want you dead? Why would they want one shitty smuggler dead?”

Reyes pressed his hand to his chest, “Excuse me, I am an excellent smuggler.” Scott stared back, unimpressed, and he made a show of relenting.  “To my knowledge, I am the only man left here that knows anything of what they plotted.  Spender had the authority to get anywhere on the station – from the cryo bay to the access tunnels.  He continued to sabotage the non-human races and human alien sympathizers right up until he was arrested, and exiled.”

“But he can’t have had the power to…” The Scourge was the issue. It had been responsible for the deaths of those below Garson, not murder… or had it?  Easy to blame… just like Reyes.

“There are too many people here who agree with him.” Reyes leaned in, “Do you honestly think that the only people who joined up were those with a pure desire for a new start for all races?  What about now, with everything that occurred with Tann, with Addison, with Kelly, with the entire Krogan colony?  Even Cerberus used aliens, if they served their purpose.”  He lifted his refilled beverage, shaking his head.  “I could tell you some crazy shit, but you’d never believe it.”

Scott stood up, unable to sit any longer. It made too much sense.  All the pieces lined up.  “Shit.”

“As I said.”

Scott stopped pacing. “Where is Spender now?”

“My sources tell me he’s holed up at the Port. I’m having him watched.  He’s been in contact with a few old acquaintances – he’s trying to reach the head of APEX – what is his name, Kandros?”  Reyes shrugged, “I assume he wants to ‘turn me in’ in exchange for a pardon.”  Reyes bent over and rubbed the back of his head.  “If I could handle this myself I would, Ryder.  But I don’t see a way to prove my innocence without a Pathfinder and SAM.”

“And you are innocent?”

“I did not kill Jien Garson.” Reyes repeated, looking a little guilty.

“What have you done?”

“I will provide a list of confessions, if necessary.”

“Were you awake when she died?”

“…yes.”

“Why?”

“A… friend arranged it. She needed a shuttle pilot to deliver construction supplies to different portions of the Nexus.  I was already high on the list… a good word in the right place, and I was moved up the line.”

“What friend? Will she testify?”

“…Zia’s dead.”

“Shit, you’ve really dug your hole, haven’t you?”

Reyes’ laugh rasped in his throat. “Your sister pulled the trigger.”

“Damn it.” Scott tilted his head back.  “SAM… could you tell Sara ‘thanks for nothing’?”

“I am forwarding this conversation to Sara in real time. She offers her sincere apologies, and offers her assistance, as long as Reyes promises to behave himself.”

“Behave myself,” Reyes mouth twisted. “Is that not what I’m doing?”

SAM’s response came slowly. “She says that you know what she means, and to fucking leave her little brother alone.”  He paused again.  “I apologize for the profanity, but she has asked me not to censor her language.”

Reyes snorted, “Charming, as always. Shame she has decent taste in men.  We could have made beautiful mistakes together.”  He raised an eyebrow, “‘Little’ brother?  Could have fooled me.”

Scott glowered at him from across the room. “Drop it.”

The man rolled his neck, pulled up his Omni-Tool and started typing as he watched.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing my confession.” His fingers flew.  “Let’s see… there was a lot of smuggling – mostly tech and components, but there was food, water, and sundries for various ‘independent’ outposts and colonies… it’s tricky without revealing my suppliers and customers…”  he bit his lip before wincing, “Oh yes, and then I had Kaetus kidnapped – that turned out rather more violently than I intended.  No one can prove that I meant him to be beaten… so no premeditated assault.”  He frowned, “I did assassinate Sloane Kelly.  That was absolutely premeditated.”  His fingers paused, drooping somewhat pathetically before finishing the sentence.  “600 years is past the statute of limitations for all previous crimes, yes?  I can hardly be extradited to the Milky Way now.”

Scott rubbed his head again, bending over the remains of his Sunrise. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“The beginning of a beautiful friendship?” Reyes looked odd for a moment before shaking his head.  “I am sorry, for what it’s worth.  I sacrificed Sloane, it’s true.  A lot of people didn’t die because she did.  She was driving us to war with the Angara.  I tried to make it up to Kaetus, but… well, the man holds a grudge.”

“Sara says, ‘You killed his lover.’” SAM recited dutifully.  Scott wondered what emphasis Sara had placed on which words.

“Nobody’s perfect?”

“You’re far from perfect,” Scott snarked.

“Sara says that she’s turning the Tempest around.” SAM paused.  “I am advising her otherwise, but she seems to think that both of you are better off far away from Kadara.  She wants me to inform Scott that the position on Eos is still open, and out of her complicity in the death of Sloane, she will help Reyes resettle under a different name.”

“I can’t leave now,” Scott and Reyes said at the same time. Exchanging a look, Scott continued, on his own.  “There’s still the plot against the Initiative.  That wasn’t completely made up, just to get my sister’s attention, was it?”

“Would I do such a thing?” Reyes asked, his voice dry.  “Spender is involved with that, as well as my old friend Kaetus.  And Evfra is completely aware of the risk to the alliance he needs to fight the next wave of Kett.”

“There is no convincing her,” SAM sounded upset. “Even Liam can’t calm her down.”

“Kallo?” Scott’s head ached.  “If the pilot won’t fly here…”

There was a significant pause before, “The Tempest is now suffering a temporary power loss, as engineered by several Team members. Gil wants you to know that it involved fuzzy socks.”

Reyes chuckled. “What’s a little mutiny between friends?”

“Thank you, Gil,” Scott breathed, trying to ignore the pang in his gut at the thought of the man. “Tell him I appreciate him delaying his return for me.  I know he wants to get back to Meri and Jill.”

“He says, ‘You can make it up to him later’,” SAM repeated.

“I’ll happily try.” Scott tried not to grin and turned his attention back to Reyes.  “So… what’s your grand plan, then?”

“First, we need a shuttle. I need to get out of the Port, with an eye to getting off planet as soon as possible.  I need to make some plans.” The man stood up.  “We’ll take my shuttle.  It’s Angaran, registered to Keema, so they won’t suspect – especially when I’m traveling with a Ryder.”

“Thank you,” Scott sighed.

“For what?”

“For not calling me the Pathfinder’s brother.”

Reyes nodded. “Least I can do.  In any case, there’s no time to waste.”  The man grabbed a bag out from behind his couch, straightening.  He was a few inches taller than Scott.  “Shall we?”  He bowed, gesturing to the door.

“After you.”


	20. Drown in Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a month this time? At least?
> 
> Chapter title from Jars of Clay's 'Show You Love'.
> 
> "So tie me to a tree and let the smoke and ash collect  
> No, I won't regret to let love do what love will let  
> And you can drown in mixed emotions  
> And walk across an angry sea  
> This is the cost of being free."

Gil folded his arms over his chest.  “There’s nothing that can be done quickly.”

“There’s always something.  You’ve rebuilt half the systems yourself!”  Sara seethed, trying to get into the core to scan the drive herself.  “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Prove it.”  He wasn’t afraid – her scanner wasn’t powerful enough to detail the minor (but crucial) connection that had blown with the skillful application of the Doctor’s fuzzy socks.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, and called out, “Kallo – the engines…”

“Apparently a little problem with a static shock,” the pilot answered over the comms.  “Inconvenient, but we’re all on it.  I told Dr. T’Perro that fuzzy socks weren’t recommended footwear in a ship that runs on static electricity.  It will take time to redistribute the power surge.  On a positive note, the ship’s batteries are charged to capacity…”

Suvi’s softer voice spoke, “Luckily, there’s no Kett activity in the sector, Pathfinder.  I’ll keep monitoring, just in case, but we’re safe enough.”

“You’re all in on it.”

“Me?  Work with Kallo?”  Gil knew he was convincing her, when her shoulders slumped with defeat.

“How long is this going to take?”

“A few hours?  But we should put into Aya on our way back, just to run some diagnostics.”

“Aya?  Why not head back to Kadara?  What about…”

“Scott can take care of himself.”  Liam steered her away from the confrontation.  Her feet dragged with reluctance.  “You know he can.”

“Reyes baited me,” she muttered.

“Scott is trained for these sort of situations,” Liam rubbed the back of her neck, and she relaxed a little into his touch.

Gil tried not to feel jealous at the evidence of regard.  It wasn’t the people, it was the action itself.  Since he came to Andromeda, there’d been precious few opportunities to get closer to someone special.  Scott had been the first he’d allowed himself to… indulge in.  A couple of nice kisses had come out of their limited time together, but that wasn’t precisely intimate.  Not like he craved.  Honesty, transparency, just knowing and trusting that the person that cared about you cared back… and had your back.  He wanted the culmination of all of Kallo’s corny stories that the pilot had hauled all the way here with him.

Those disks had gone missing before Sara’s fight for Meridian, and he and Vetra had stayed up for several nights running just to make fun of them.  They’d ended up sad and drunk on tavum instead.  Loneliness wasn’t limited to the human race.

But if it was transparency he wanted, maybe half-falling for someone trained to be a good liar – even if he was the best of bluffs himself - wasn’t a good idea.  Still – he could try the whole ‘be the love you’re looking for’ tactic…

He turned back to his console, ready to make the reboot look good for when Liam finally managed to convince Sara that she didn’t need to be Scott’s white knight.

Though hearing that he’d be guarding that Vidal had brought up a little surge of overprotectiveness it would be a lot easier to deny completely...

Scott could take care of himself, he told himself again, and tried to feel like it was the truth.  It wasn’t like they were anything in particular – he’d put the brakes on, hadn’t he?  It was the right thing to do. 

But when he curled up in his bunk for the first time in days, after the core was once again humming sweetly, he could only smell Scott.

Once again, the only person he couldn’t bluff was himself.

<> 

“Sooo…” Peebee prompted the next morning, from her habitual position hanging over the railing while he ‘upgraded’ the Nomad.  “You and the Pathfinder’s brother, am I right?”

“Nope,” Gil lied.  It was too early to have to deal with the feelings he’d spent half the night denying.

“Aw, come on!”  She dangled her coffee cup at a precarious angle – he could see the liquid ready to splash out.  “We all saw the way you looked at him.”

“Not going there, Peebs.”

The Asari pouted, and then gestured with the mug.  A few drips escaped.  “He’s into you, Gil.  Sara says so.”

“News to me,” Gil bluffed.

“Sara says you two had a couple of dates before we left… and I saw him sleeping in your bunk.”

“Where else would he have slept?  Liam’s couch?”

They shuddered together.  “Point taken.”

“I told you, I’m giving up the couch!”  Liam popped his head out of the armory.  “I’ll figure out where I can recycle it when we get to Aya.”

“What is wrong with your couch?”  Jaal asked, confused from where he was tinkering with the broken forward station they’d retrieved on Kadara.  The Outlaws had been rough on it, but Gil wasn’t even close to figuring out the programming involved with the way it worked.  He’d have to look up that particular contact in Sara’s correspondence, and maybe even drop it at the Nexus so the inventor could overhaul it.

He’d never encountered something he couldn’t reverse engineer before, so he was in no rush.  Who knows, maybe he’d learn something.

“It’s old and nasty,” Peebee supplied before Liam could get a word in.

“Don’t shine a black light on it,” Gil added.

“I said it’s as good as gone…” Liam started.

“As for Ryder - we’re friends.  He’s nice enough.”  Gil felt his face trying to heat, so he dove back under the Nomad to hide it.  “Meri likes him.”

“That is… sweet,” Jaal stated softly.  “Peebee, please, do not tease Gil.  Humans don’t show their emotions easily.”

“And Gil less than anyone,” Liam snarked, slamming his hand onto the pressure plate to call the elevator, the lazy ass.  Gil could feel the vibrations through the floor.

“Look who’s talking!”  Gil figured the best defense was a good offense.  “Tell me, have you and Sara set a date yet?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but…”

It was a perfect deflection, “Aw, Liam, aren’t we all family by now?”  Gil shoved himself back out, laughing internally.  “You’re hurting me, brother.”

Liam pointed his gun barrel brush at him.  “Don’t test me, Gil.”

“And if Sara’s preggers…”

“WHAT?!”  Peebee shrieked.

Liam coughed.  “What gave you that idea?”

Bingo.  Gil went in for the kill.  “Then whose is it?”

“Who said she was…”

“Oh, come on.  With all that racket?  We know you’ve been…”

“I’m not, as it turns out.”  Guilty as sin, Gil rotated his head to see the Pathfinder herself, arms crossed and looking vulnerable.

“Sara...”

“Next time, stay out of it,” she advised.  Harsh.  “It’s our business, and I’ll share when I feel like sharing.  Right now, there’s nothing to share.  At all.”  Her face crumpled, and she backed away, only turning when she reached the door.

Gil had never felt worse in his life.  “Liam, I’m sorry.”

“Tell that to her,” Liam hissed.  “There’s a lot you don’t know, Brodie.  So…” he flashed a rude sign at him, and tossed his brush into a random corner, running to catch up with his girlfriend.

“You blew it, Gil,” Peebee singsonged down at him. 

Vetra popped her head out of the armory, “It’s not like you to get mean.”

He scrubbed his face with a dirty hand.  “I just wanted everyone off my case.  I barely know the guy.”  He pulled himself out and hoisted himself to his feet.  “I’m going to grab a nap.  Didn’t sleep so hot.”

He would apologize to Sara later.


	21. Wishing We Could Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from 'Somewhere In Neverland' by All Time Low

Scott stared at the blank screen of his Omni-Tool.  Reyes had flown them out to his place in the foothills of Kadara, and he found himself in possession of a surprisingly large bed in his own room.  The smuggler was working in the main area – making a few calls to contacts that could get them started in the process of clearing his name – and having no luck, based on the Spanish swearwords falling from his tongue every time he ended a call.

Had it only been a week?  After the solitude of the Hyperion, he’d gotten used to company on the Tempest.  It was almost too much privacy, now, just having a room to himself.

All he could think about was Gil.  The bed was soft, but he’d rather be in the cramped little bunk, surrounded by that orange scent.  He hadn’t slept so well since he’d woken up – not even in his father’s apartment.

He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully and gave in to temptation.  Typing a few swift keystrokes brought up Gil’s name and picture, and he hovered his fingers over the button before pressing.  “SAM… is Gil busy?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Is he… alone?”

“He is in the drive core.  No one else is currently near him.”

No more excuses, then.  Scott pressed, and then regretted it when Gil’s wavery picture popped up.  “What’s the story, Scott?  Didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Off duty?”  Scott grinned.

Gil’s eyes shifted, just a little, but he grinned back.  “You’re starting to read my tells.”

“Not a chance, oh great Poker King,” Scott joked back, letting himself really smile.  That wasn’t the face of a man who hated him.  “How’re things?  Meri and Jill good?”

“They’re great.”  Gil’s eyes flirted downward, and he glanced back up.  “Meri misses you.  Told me personally.”

“Tell her I miss her too.  Best conversationalist I ever met.”

Gil laughed, “Will do.”  The silence dragged out for a bit.  “Um, so your sister is doubly pissed at me.  I called on a bad hand.  Maybe lost everything.”

“Did I get you in trouble, having SAM ask for help?”

“Nah, that’s fine, though I think she sees through the story,” Gil’s silhouette shifted.  “I… just messed up.  Any idea on how to get back on her good side?”

Scott frowned, “I mainly just left her alone until she got over whatever.  What did you say?”

“I might have insinuated that she was pregnant, and then got told that they weren’t.  There might have been tears.”

“Shit.”

“I… needed a quick out, and it was all I could think of.”

Scott shrugged, “You could try chocolate?”

“I’ll grab my rations and leave an offering.  Whatever helps.” Scott scratched his jaw.  “You need a shave, Ryder,” Gil teased, his shoulders lowering.  “What are you doing, looking so scruffy?”

“Somebody told me Kadara was a frontier,” he protested.  “The unwashed masses, etc., etc.  Turns out it’s a bustling metropolis instead.  I didn’t even pack a razor.”

“That’s what your Omni-Tool is for, isn’t it?  Didn’t Liam hook you up with his program?  It’s a good one, but don’t tell him I said so.”  Gil frowned, “And what do you mean, a metropolis?  Haven’t got outside the Port yet?”

“There’s been a lot of changes out of the Port, Gil.  I’m at Reyes’ place in the mountains.”

Gil’s face froze.  “I see.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

“Is this a secure connection?”

“Secure as I can make it.”

“He’s being framed for the murder of Jien Garson.”

“I knew Sara finding out the details of that mess was going to be trouble.”  Gil’s shoulders braced themselves.  “If you need out, Scott, just call.  I don’t care what we’re doing – I’ll come for you if I have to hijack the Tempest to do it.”

“Is that a promise?”  He met the other man’s eyes, not liking the worry he saw there.  “Really.  I don’t need rescuing.  And look at me…” he turned his Omni-Tool so that it showed the room, complete with view.  “Living in the lap of luxury.”

“You definitely need a shave, then,” Gil was back to joking.  “You’ve got to keep up appearances or you’ll get kicked out of those swanky digs.”

“Not pretty enough to make it on my looks alone?”  Scott batted his eyelashes.

“I didn’t say that.” Gil’s eyelids lowered again.  “Look… be careful, okay?  I don’t want to have to tell Meri her best friend’s gone missing.”

“Tell her Dad that I’m taking care of myself.”

“He’ll believe that when you shave.”  Gil’s smile wavered – just a fraction, before it was hidden behind his poker face.  “Seriously, Ryder-“

“And now I’m Ryder again?”

“Shut up, Scott.”  Gil’s face was dead serious.  “I… I’m trying to get this out, and it’s not easy, when you’re me.”  His lips pressed together, and then he shut his eyes.  “I want to see you again.  So be careful, will you?”

Scott clasped his hand to his heart, “God, I’m touched.  The intelligent and talented Gilbert Brodie cares…”

“Can it, Ryder.”  But Gil was smiling again.  “You’re a real ass.”

“One of my best features.  Besides, I’m in good company, all things considered.” Scott agreed, but he reached out a hand, forgetting, for just a moment, that they couldn’t touch.  “I’ll be extra careful.  For Meri.”

“For me.”  Gil jerked a little, looking over his shoulder.  “Shit, I’ve got to go.  Call me again – this time tomorrow?  I’ll be around, and try to be alone…”

“You’ve got it.”  Hope swelled in his chest.  “Take care of Sara?”

“If she’ll let me, much as I messed up today.”  Gil saluted ironically.  “Over and out, soldier?”

Scott laughed.  “Scott Ryder, signing off?”

“Better not be,” Gil purred, eyes half-lidded.  “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Looking forward to it.”

The call disconnected, and Scott let himself fall back onto the pillows.

“Ah, true love,” a laughing voice reported behind him.  “So sweet…”

Scott sat up, flushing.  “I didn’t hear you…”

“The door wasn’t locked.  I knocked, but…” Vidal lifted up a small dish.  “I brought you something to eat?”

Scott eyed the plate.  “That doesn’t smell like nothing.”

“I see you’ve encountered Angaran nutrient paste,” the other man drawled.  “And no.  I’m not the best chef, but if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s making the most of what I have.”  Scott reached out for the food, and he surrendered it, easily enough.  “So… you’re seeing someone?”

“Um… just a friend.  I guess.”

“That didn’t sound like a friend,” Reyes mused.  “Who is Meri?”

“His daughter.”

“A baby?”  Reyes inquired, genuinely curious, “or…”

“She’s a few weeks old now,” Scott admitted.

“And her mother?”

“Involved.  It was… a platonic thing.  Gil’s best friend from childhood.”

“Gil…” Reyes frowned.  “I know that name.”

“My sister’s engineer.”

“Oh!” Reyes looked impressed.  “I hear he has quite the poker game.  Has he ever considered espionage?”

Scott snorted, “Gil?  Never.  He’s a mechanical genius.  He’s been fixing shuttles since he was a kid.  Shepard Scholarship.”

Reyes whistled, “Nice.” His eyes seemed guarded, and maybe a little envious.

“That’s what I think.”  Scott picked up the makeshift meal – some sort of flatbread spread with a paste – more flavorful than the Angaran – and a few choice vegetables.  “Where did you get the produce?”

“Some is Nexus grown, but Elaadan is further along than Hydroponics.”  Reyes shrugged.  “All that sunlight and heat with enough water combined with careful shading, and you have monster vegetables.  The Krogan colony exports the human edible stuff for a considerable profit, and Kadara is a major customer.  This paste is actually chickpeas, rendered into…”

“Hummus…” breathed Scott, eyes lighting up.  “Hell, I didn’t think I’d ever…”

“It’s excellent, now that we have the right oils, and tahini.” Reyes smiled.  “The synth-protein isn’t as good as the real thing, but it’s decent.  I did some sauteeing to help carmelize and bring out the sweetness of the onions…”

Scott finally took a bite and groaned.  “This is… the best thing I’ve eaten since I woke up.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  The man shrugged.  “Least I could do after dragging you out here on false pretenses is feed you.  Your muscles are impressive, but you’re too skinny.  Much like the rest of us.”

He made his way – with his plate – out to the main seating area, and sat back down, taking another bite immediately.  Vidal’s Omni-Tool pinged, and the other man glanced at it, cringed, and answered.  “Keema!  How are…”

“Stop.  Just stop.  What are you doing with the Pathfinder’s brother?”  The wavery outline of the Angaran ruler of Kadara shifted.  “Are you lovers?”

“Keema.  You know I don’t kiss and tell.”  His cajoling tone carried a sharp edge.

“My contacts indicate that you two left several tavataans together,” she muttered.  “What is going on, Reyes?”

“Rumors spread as quickly as ever, don’t they?”  Vidal was instantly all business.  “A mere precaution, related to the… presence we spoke of before.”

“Did you tell him?”  Keema’s face grew larger on the holo, as if she was leaning forward.  “Reyes, we talked about this – if you’re endangering the truce with the Nexus leadership, you’re going to have to…”

“I’ll leave tomorrow.”  Reyes ran his fingers through his hair.  “I know what you said, Keema.  I won’t undermine you.  I promise.”

Her face grew smaller again.  “Good.  I don’t want to do it – we need you, and your contacts in the Resistance, as well as the Initiative’s space station.  But…”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.”  Reyes’ eyes were hard.  “I always do.”

“Don’t be like that,” her voice was quiet.  “You know how tenuous everything is.  And we need that outpost, for the trade they bring.  Kadara’s economy…”

“Your concern for my wellbeing is most touching.”

“You know I give a shit, you…” Scott’s translator didn’t catch the last word, but Keema’s face softened.  “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t worried.  Where will you go?”

“It’s best if you don’t know,” Reyes replied after a moment.  “Somewhere safe.  And I’ll stay in touch.  We’ll be moving a lot.”

“We…” Keema’s eyes widened, “You convinced him to come with you?  He believes you’re innocent?”

“He’s entertaining the idea, at least.  Not all Initiative stooges are brainless, Keema.  Scott is quite intelligent.”

“I never said they were,” her voice was crisp.  “You’re more than a waste of space, after all.”

“Such approbation!”

“You know what I mean, Reyes.”  She glanced sideways.  “Take care of yourself.”

“You, too.”

“I always do.”  The transmission ended abruptly.

“So… your girlfriend?”

“As in she is a friend and a female, yes.  But nothing beyond that.  Keema has little interest in such things.  Bigger fish to fry, much to her mothers’ sorrow.”  Reyes looked up, eyes worried.  “Ryder, I know what it looks like-“

Scott shrugged, “You already admitted you brought me here in an underhanded manner.  And I want to see where this goes.  If that means I can prove your guilt, though – I won’t hold back.”

“You can’t,” Vidal seemed confident.  “There’s no real evidence.  Coincidence, yes, but nothing beyond that.”

“Then we should relieve Keema’s mind and leave as soon as possible.”  Scott hesitated.  “Would it be better to go tonight?  Will your shuttle be able to make orbit?”

Reyes snorted, “It’s not as phlebian as it looks.  I used some contacts out of Eos to give it a bit of a punch.”

“As long as you don’t make us crash,” Scott grinned.  “My sister’s the gearhead.  I’m just along for the ride.”

“Shame.  I haven’t had the joy of showing off this beauty yet.”  Reyes braced himself.  “I’ll get my things.  Finish eating while I wrap up a few loose ends and arrange for some… errands to be taken care of by the Collective.  If you need to call your man back, let him know that you’re leaving the planet…“

“Gil’s not mine.”  Scott’s teeth were sharp.  “He has his kid to think about.”

“I bet he’d enjoy the custom details of my little baby,” Reyes teased.  “I know your sister would.”

“I have no doubt.  So would Liam – if he let you get close enough.”  Scott sniffed.  “But I’m not interested.”

“How are you so boring?” The man mock-whined.  “Whatever will we talk about?”

“I’m not here for conversation.”

Reyes rolled his head.  “Fine.  Business only, then.  ‘Don’t get involved with the client.’  You’re playing it by the textbook.”  Scott inclined his head.  “Ugh, you former Alliance are all the same.”  Reyes flicked an olive at him.  Scott caught it in his mouth, with a smug look. “I look forward to loosening you up a bit.”

“My sister was Alliance, too.”

“…That’s besides the point.”


	22. Reading Books of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Chainsmoker's 'Something Just Like This'.
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there with the long pauses between updates. This fic is not dead!

It took several days of too little sleep to get everything set, but at last, they climbed aboard the shuttle.  Scott secured his belongings, thinking wistfully of his overlarge bed as he settled in the co-pilot’s chair.  “Can I help?”

“I thought you didn’t fly?”  Reyes didn’t wait for an answer.  “Just don’t touch anything.”  He was more curt than he’d been earlier.  Stress, no doubt.

Scott slipped his hands behind his head, while Reyes spoke to Kadara Port Control, eventually lifting them slowly into the air.

“Hold on,” the man advised, and then they blasted into the stratosphere.

“So where are we going?”

“Elaadan,” Reyes bit off the word.  “The colony there owes me a few favors, and they hate Spender with all the fire of their too efficient sun.”  He glanced at Scott, “How do you feel about sand and sun?”

“Love them.”

“Not for long,” Reyes chuckled as he set the course and unbuckled his safety harness.  “Elaadan is proof positive that there can be too much of a good thing.”  He groaned and rolled his neck.  “I’m going to make some coffee.  Want some?”

“I’m good,” Scott muttered, looking at the unfamiliar stars.  “Do the Angara do constellations?”

“Oh, sure,” Reyes voice echoed from the little kitchen nook.  “But the stories don’t translate well.”

“So what’s our plan when we get to Elaadan?”

“I’m going to petition Morda for assistance.”

Scott thought quickly, slotting the name in place from his briefings. “She’s the Krogan leader?”

“And she has a seat on the Nexus Council.  Between her and Evfra, I have at least a few friends high up.”  Reyes sighed, loud enough to be heard from his position halfway back.  “With them and your sister on my side, I might not be immediately steamrolled.  Also, if we could contact Kandros before Spender can get to him… I’d have a better chance.”  He walked back, cradling a coffee cup with a lid, that he set on the console.  “It’s going to take a few days to get to Elaadan.  You should probably get some sleep.  There are a couple berths in the back, if you want to lie down.”

“You okay on your own?”

“I intend to set the auto-pilot as soon as we’re out of the heavy traffic area, and then get some sleep myself.  Long range sensors will let me know if we get close to anything big.”  Reyes looked at him, puzzled.  “Thanks for asking.”

“All right then,” Scott unbuckled himself and made his way to the back of the shuttle, and unfastened the straps holding the berths up.  “Wake me up if you need someone to keep you awake.”

“I will,” Reyes glanced at him again.  “And Ryder… thank you.”

“Thank me when I prove you’re innocent.”  He swung himself up on the bunk.  “Night, Reyes.”

<> 

It had been a long night, with the ship making minor course corrections.  Reyes snored from his own berth below Scott’s for much of the night, and when it hadn’t kept him awake, he’d had crazy dreams about the Archon and Meridian culminating in cracking his head open on the bulkhead of the shuttle.  He’d woken Reyes with his cursing, but the Charlatan didn’t say anything, just swung himself down and into the pilot’s chair.

“You could call your boyfriend,” Reyes mentioned off-hand.  “I won’t listen.  Much.”

“He’s not my-“

“Whatever.  Do you want to call him or not?”

Scott folded his arms over his chest, “You know, for someone who flirts as much as you do, you sure seem comfortable shoving me into something resembling a relationship.”

Reyes shrugged, “Perhaps I’m a romantic?”

Scott chuckled, “Right.”  Now that the idea was planted in his head, though, his hand hovered over his ‘Tool.

“Route the call through the vidcom link, it’s better reception.”

“And let you hear everything?”

“What are you hiding?” Reyes teased.

“Nothing,” Scott tossed back, “Just not used to… an audience.  At least one that’s not Sara.”

“Is your sister nosy?”

“She’s the worst,” his voice was dry, but fond.  “Butting into everything.  Hacking into everything else.”  He sighed and made his way back to his berth.  “All right, I’ll… be a few.”

“I have a few more calls to make myself,” Reyes assured him.  “I’ll just use my ‘Tool.  Take all the time you need.”

Scott’s hand hovered over the controls, and then he pressed.

Gil’s voice – and another’s – echoed through the link.  Wails filled the ship, and Scott hurried to adjust the volume.  “Gil?  Gil?  Are you okay?”

“No!” Gil’s face, with the back of Meri’s head cradled in his neck appeared, a wavering hologram.  “She won’t stop!”

“Is this a bad time?”

Meri hiccupped, and shifted so her eyes focused on Scott.  The wails instantly stopped.  “Not anymore,” Gil laughed.  “This is the quietest she’s been for… a half an hour.”  The baby’s eyes were red and wider than Scott had ever seen them.

“Damn.”  Scott settled back.  “Can I help?”

“You already are,” Gil rubbed his face with his free hand.  “Keep talking, please.  Maybe all she needs is another voice.”

“You made good time getting back to Meridian.”

“Eos, actually.”  Gil’s face wobbled.  “Jill had business here, and we’re on bus duty, so…” he laughed, suddenly.  “I actually unpacked a whole crate today, before the screaming started.  ‘Course, Meri’s stuff has all but taken over…  Jill’s on call for the next 48 hours – emergency staffing due to a virus running rampant in the clinic staff.” His voice cracked, “Didn’t realize it would be this hard.  Meri misses her mama.  And she’s only seeing her to feed her – worried about the possibility of infection.”  The baby hiccupped again.  “I’ve tried everything I can think of, but she just wants to cry.  She’s usually asleep by now… overtired, maybe?”

“Bedtime story?”

“Children’s books weren’t exactly a priority for survival, Ryder!” Gil’s voice increased in tension again.

“What, are you on duty?”

“Can it, Scott,” Gil ordered, and Meri’s voice raised again, climbing to a crescendo.

“I know one.”  Scott felt himself flush.  “Didn’t you ever babysit for extra cash?”

“Uh… no.  I had a part-time job in a scrapyard from the time I was tiny.”  Gil laughed.  He sounded like he was relaxing a little bit, even if the laugh was tinged with hysteria.  That would only help Meri.

“Okay, well, let me give it a shot,” Scott settled himself laying down.  “Warning, though, this is all but guaranteed to put her to sleep.”

“Oh no.  Stop.”  Gil sounded so tired, and Scott closed his eyes again.  “How dare you…”

“Smartass.  You asked for it.”  Scott swallowed, and cleared his throat, slightly, and then began.  “’In the great green room,’” Scott concentrated on keeping his voice smooth and even, “’There was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.’”

“That seems… unlikely,” Gil started, “At least not without a shuttle…”

“Hush, Gil.  This is for Meri. ‘And there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens…” Scott made his way through the classic children’s story.

“Well, damn, I think it’s working.”  Gil sounded awed, halfway through, and sure enough, brown eyes were drooping and the baby yawned wide and toothlessly.  Gil settled her more securely on his shoulder, rubbing between her shoulder blades gently.

Scott wrapped up with, “Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere.”  There was nothing but silence.  “Gil?”

“She’s asleep.”  Gil whispered.  “That was magic, Scott.”

“Goodnight Moon never fails,” he agreed.

Gil yawned.  “You can read me a bedtime story any time.”

“You should get some rest,” Scott murmured.  “How long have you been up?”

“Umm… 36 hours, give or take?”

“Gil…”

“I know.  Don’t nag,” Gil’s face reappeared.  “There, she’s down.  Are you… alone?”

“Nah,” Scott whispered.  “Wish I were, though?”

“You and me both.”  Scott heard one of the Initiative’s creaky mattresses settle.  “Stay with me while I fall asleep?”

“Sure?”

“What, am I keeping you from something urgent?”

“I’m on a shuttle to Elaadan.  I hardly think there’s anything that needs my attention right at this moment, except for you and Meri.”

Gil’s eyelids dropped.  “It won’t be long.  Christ, I’m exhausted.”  There was rustling.  “What’s on Elaadan?”

“Some friends of Reyes that might be able to use their pull.”

“Good plan.”  Gil hesitated, “You take care, Scott.  He’s a right twisty bastard. I don’t want you getting caught up in something over your paygrade.”

“I’m always careful.”

“…I’ll believe that when I see it.”  Gil yawned again.  “How about a goodnight kiss?”

“Consider it done.”

“Mmm.  ‘Night.”

“Goodnight, Gil.”  The call disconnected, and Scott groaned.

“That was darling,” Reyes purred from the pilot’s chair.

“Shut up,” Scott hid his flush by rubbing his face.

“You’re a man of many talents, Ryder.”

“I’m just glad I could help.  Gil needs his sleep.”

“I’m sure he does.”  Reyes actually giggled.  “Preferably with… company?”

“Shut up.”  But Scott smiled.

“He sounds smitten.  Must be the sleep deprivation.”

The admission was painful.  “It might be mutual.  I’ve never met anyone like him.”

“He’s a lucky man,” Reyes sighed, and a second later, the shuttle shifted in yet another course correction.  “Best get some sleep, Ryder.  Nothing else to do.”

“I’ll get right on that.”  Scott closed his eyes.  “Thanks for letting me use the link.”

“My pleasure.”

<> 

Scott woke to a shake of his shoulder.  “We’re coming up on Elaadan.”

He blinked away the sleep, sitting up slightly, “How long did I sleep?”

“…twenty hours, give or take.”

“What? Why did you let me…”

“Don’t worry, I got enough myself.  You were obviously exhausted.”  Reyes settled himself down in the pilot’s chair, flipping switches and random instruments that Scott was pretty sure didn’t do anything.

He made his way into the front of the shuttle, slowly, letting his legs adjust to the vibration of the craft. “Where are we going to land?”  He frowned at the display, “Is that the Initiative colony? Won’t that be an issue?”

“It is, and no, it won’t be.  Krogan colony maintains a certain degree of independent trading.  They have all the power on Elaadan.”  Reyes smirked, “As for your first question: Right in the middle of the Krogan colony.”  Reyes looked dead serious.  “They owe me.  Helped them set up their nursery.”

“Plants or babies?”

Reyes eyeballed him and didn’t answer until, “They don’t allow people into their family quarters for a reason.”  The shuttle swooped and dove down, towards the largest sinkhole Scott had ever seen.  “Hold on.  There’s a ledge just my size…”  Scott braced himself, and the shuttle came to a sudden stop, descending and settling.  “Watch your step.”

“Long way down?”

“…in more ways than one.”  Reyes flipped some switches and leaned closer.  “Ryder, the Krogan were the only ones that managed to make a successful colony in this cluster when the Initiative went tits up.  And they know it.  Your sister is… not beloved to them, more because of who she represents than anything personal.  But they tolerate her, because of her contributions to their success. You’re nothing to them.”

“Got it.”  It was enough to make Scott sweat.  “What should I do?”

The Charlatan smirked.  “As your sister would say, ‘I’ve got this.’”  He popped the shuttle door, the heat from the nightless planet intruding like a pushy relative.  Reyes didn’t let it bother him and emerged into the glaring light with a grin and a knowing greeting for the nearest guard.

“Norvik!  How’re things?”


	23. Long Live the Pioneers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tile from 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors
> 
> "Long Live the Pioneers  
> Rebels and Mutineers.."

“Norvik!  How’re things?”

“Vidal?”  The Krogan on guard reached out his arm, and Reyes grasped it.  “Haven’t seen you for months.”

“I’ve been a busy man,” Reyes winked.  “Any chance of an audience with Morda?”

“You always did aim high, smuggler.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Your aim’s a bit short.  Morda’s on the Nexus.  Council meeting.”

Scott just caught Reyes’ wince.  “I see.”

“Got yourself in some trouble, then?”

“Maybe.”  It took a lot for the man to admit that.  “Who do I need to speak to about laying low here for a while?”

“You could always try the Initiative colony?”

“…not what I was wanting to hear, Norvik.”

“With them right next door, it’s going to be a little hard to avoid them.  It’s not like…” Scott took that moment to emerge from the shuttle.  “Well, that changes things.”

“What does?”

Norvik’s eyes shone with awe.  “Isn’t that the Pathfinder’s brother?”

“Word spreads fast,” Scott chipped in, grinning, mouth tight against his teeth.

“He’s just on the Team,” Reyes weighed up the situation, and turned it to his advantage.  “Can you help us?”

“Why does a member of the Pathfinder team need to hole up without the Initiative knowing?”  Norvik shifted his weight from leg to leg, balancing his weapon.

“Top secret mission,” Scott tried.  “Reyes is helping me out.”

“That won’t be enough to save my quads from Morda if she finds out,” the Krogan shifted again.  “But I could ask Drack.  I guess.”

“Drack’s here?  When did…”

“They had a quick stop here on their way back to Meridian to pick up the doctors dealing with the virus on Eos,” Norvik shrugged.  “He decided to get off the Tempest and stay for a while, since the grandkids are here with Vorn.”

Scott barely dared to hope.  “Would he vouch for us?”

Norvik’s eyes shifted.  “Maybe.  He’s… pretty busy.”  The man sounded envious.

“I heard about the kids!” Scott beamed.  “Congratulations.  It’s a victory for the whole colony, having a healthy clutch.”

Norvik smiled, his uneven teeth charming.  “We’re all spending a lot of time in the family quarters, to be honest.  Nice to hear the noises.  Feels like… home.”

“I get that,” Scott smiled softly.

Reyes inserted himself with an amused look at the other man.  “Norvik, my friend, I don’t want to get you in a difficult position, but we are in a bind.  Is there anything you could do?”

“I could get Drack.  I guess.  Seeing as it’s for the Pathfinder.”  Another admiring glance was cast towards Scott.  “He’d want to know, really.”

“Very true,” Reyes approved.  “We’ll wait here.”

It took a few minutes for Drack to return, complaining all the way, “Damn, it, Norvik, I’m telling you now that if this is joke, I’m…” he stopped, eyes narrowing.  “Well, well, well.  The baby brother and the… Reyes Vidal.  Heh, heh, heh.”  He leaned up against the cliffwall.  “What can I do for you?”

“We need a place to stay,” Scott butted in.  “Under the radar, if you know what I mean.”

“Official?”

“Yep.” Scott let the ‘p’ pop.  “Ask Sara, if you want.  I could give her a call…”  His fingers hovered over his Omni-Tool.

“Not necessary.”  Drack weighed him.  “But you’re gonna have to earn your way.  Both of you.”

“Understood.”

“Just so we’re clear.”  He hefted himself upright.  “Come on and meet the grandkids.”

Norvik thrust himself in front of him, “You’re going to let him in the family quarters?  Morda said…”

“You know another place where the Initiative isn’t allowed to go around here?” Drack sighed.  “It’s on my head – and if Morda knows what is good for her, she won’t say a word when she finds out.  My Ru’shan trusts the Pathfinder.  She’d be more upset with me if I didn’t offer asylum to her family.”  He narrowed his eyes and pointed at Reyes.  “You’re on my watch list though.  One wrong move, and we won’t even be able to spread you on toast.”

The smuggler nodded, wide eyed, the picture of innocence.  Scott repressed a snort.

“After you,” Norvik prodded him with a gun, and Reyes reflexively raised his hands, and walked deeper into the colony.

Scott tried to ignore the feeling that the cave complex was swallowing him like a Thresher Maw.  “Nice place you’ve got here?”

“We know,” Drack cracked his neck.  “Built it right.  To last.”  He glanced back over his non-existent shoulders.  “Vidal helped a bit.”

“Only a little.”

“Water tanks,” Drack grunted.  “That was a big deal when the water mafia was still around – didn’t want to sell to us without a heavy place to store it, but certainly wasn’t going to sell off her own.  Like she thought we were going to export off-world, or something.  Crazy Angaran.  Initiative is a lot easier to deal with – and cheaper, too.”

“They still charge for water?”

“Nah.”  Drack turned back around.  “One of a few reasons Morda hasn’t tossed ‘em out on their ear.”

They approached the family quarters and two Krogan guards moved to block the doors, but Drack ordered, “Step aside,” and they moved, fast.

Inside the doors, Scott found the color that the rest of the colony lacked – toys were everywhere, bright and stuffed and strangely sturdy.  Datapads littered the ground, games stacked haphazardly on shelves in the corner.  An oddly shaped toy was being banged on with a miniature Krogan hammer to the delighted sounds of a pair of relatives.  Small bits were flying all around it, and one hit another child in the head.  They burst into tears – but instead of running to their parents, they grabbed the hammer and hit the first child in the head with it.

“Homey,” Scott laughed, as the parents separated the combatants – somehow the second child managed to keep the hammer.

Drack grunted, “Thought you say that was barbaric.”

“Why? Sara hit me over the head with hammers at least twice during our childhood,” Scott shrugged.  “Siblings do that.”

“Knew I liked her,” Drack grinned and sat down on the couch and opened his arms.  Kids swarmed over him instantly, until he was nearly hidden, one bouncing on his prosthetic foot like a pony.  “So… what kind of trouble has the kid pulled you into this time?”

“I’m being framed.”  Vidal answered, when Scott hesitated.

“What, versus the crimes you’ve actually committed?” Drack snorted, and his grandkids laughed, and squirmed tighter against him.  He picked the one off his foot and put them on his head.  “Not willing to pay the price?”

Reyes’ face was tight.  “I didn’t kill Jien Garson.”

“Well, sh… oot.” Drack corrected just in time.  “Who did?”

Scott leaned forward, “Ever hear of a guy called William Spender?”

Drack forgot to censor himself.  A horde of small children looked up at his words in awe.  One precocious youngster echoed him, and several other adults glared at him.  “Sorry.  You’ve got to call the Pathfinder.”

Scott was emphatic.  “Not an option.”

Drack peered at him through his beady eyes.  “Look, kid, the way I see it, you have two options.  You can let your ‘friend’ here…”

“Not friends.”

“Well, that’s hurtful,” Reyes interjected.

“…die,” Drack emphasized, “And then you go home, mission failed, and maybe take up farming.  Eos is good for that.”

Scott sighed, “Or?”

“Or you can call your sister, tell her you need some info, and see what she and her crew can dig up about the real situ.  You need someone in law enforcement on your side.  Kandros, if you can manage it.”  Drack transferred his gaze to Reyes, “This is the better thing about being tied up with the Nexus, by the way.  There’s no fumbling in the dark for clues with the Pathfinder on your side.  Ten will get you twenty that the Pathfinder gets what you both need in a matter of days.”

“Less days on Eladaan does sound good…” Reyes deadpanned.  “No offense.”

“None taken.  Least you’re here and not hanging out upside.  Whispers are that the environmental is out at the surface colony.”  Drack shrugged, “Should have learned from us, instead of deciding to hang out in glorified storage containers.  Might as well be ovens.  Even the Asari have sunburns.”

Scott slumped, “All right.  But… let the request come from you?”

“You think Sara’s more likely to do me a favor than you?” What passed for Drack’s eyebrows went up.  “Huh.  You’ve got weird ideas up there, kid.”

“I wanted to do this without her.”

Drack poked him in the shoulder with a thick scarred digit.  “Nobody can survive alone out here, Ryder.  Nobody. If you’ve got the resources, you use them.  You don’t go in, guns blazing, when you can ask someone a question and find out that the other party isn’t even armed.”  He stood up, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.  “I should check in with the Tempest anyway.  Give me a couple days to see what we can figure out.”  He gestured, “In the meantime, feel free to help out.  Nobody sits idle on Kadara, and you might as well put yourself to use.”  His arm took in the roomful of Krogan kids, now all staring at the only non-Krogan in the room.

“You expect me to… babysit?” Reyes drawled, incredulous.

“Well, yeah.  Parents can always use a break, and Vorn has a couple crucial experiments that he’s having a problem leaving.” Drack grinned dangerously.  “Unless you want to haul water?”

Reyes stood, “Yes, yes, I would.  Thank you.  I’m not…” he swallowed, and diplomatically finished, “much of a parental sort.”

Scott shrugged when Drack looked back at him. Drack’s approval radiated from him.  “Just show me where the snacks and diapers are, and I’ll see what I can do.”


	24. Life of the Plain and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from 'Somewhere in Neverland'
> 
> 'We'll start a life of the plain and simple  
> Of great times with far better people'

It was actually seven days before Drack got results.  In that time, Scott had taught the entire compound how to do the Hokey Pokey, and was singing, “Put your right hand in, take your right hand out,” to a mass of swarming thick Krogan toddlers who didn’t know which limbs were which yet, when the Krogan sauntered in, with a sweaty, miserable, sunburned Reyes in tow.  The Krogan let him finish the song before smirking and waving him away towards a more private room.

Two small Krogan immediately attached themselves to his legs and begged him not to leave.  Drack helped him detach them, and Scott squatted down.  “I gotta talk to your Grandpa, okay?”

“You’ll come back, though?” 

The krogan had huge eyes and Scott laughed, “I’ll come back soon.  But I have work to do.”

One of the fathers spoke up, “Shame, we could use you here.  I don’t suppose Morda…”

“Morda is pissed he’s around,” another grumbled.  “Too bad.”

Scott stood and held out his hand.  “I’ll send a file of the other action songs I told you about.  Anything that keeps them moving and burns off some energy.”

“Good. Play related injuries were down 50% yesterday!  And Woln didn’t have his usual nightmares.”

“That’s great news!” Scott clapped them on the back.  “I’ll be in touch.”

They left the room, and Drack typed a key into the pad on the door.  “Great, now we won’t be interrupted.”

“You have news, then?” Reyes was guzzling on a water bottle, ignoring the conversation completely.

“We’ve got a lead, anyway.”  Drack sat down and leaned over the table on one arm.  “Sara talked to Vetra, and Vetra remembered a rumor she’d heard, way back before the rebellion.  Trina Ninly.”

“Who’s she?”

Reyes frowned, “I don’t recognize the name.”

“She’s construction and maintenance on the Nexus.  Apparently, she saw something, back when Jien was murdered.  She was working in the wing where her body was found.  Routine maintenance, saw something.”

“Will she talk?”

Drack shrugged, “With a little lubrication.”

“Bribes, then?” Reyes opened his Omni-Tool.  “How much?”

“She doesn’t want money.” Drack stared out the see-through door where one of the kids had pressed his face up to the glass.  “She’s a mom.”

“Shit,” Reyes rubbed his face.  “I don’t have those connections.”

“I don’t understand,” Scott began.

“Most kids are still in cryo,” Drack rumbled.  “Non-essential personnel.  She wants her kid out, and the only person who can do that out of schedule is…”

“Sara.”  Scott tilted his head back.  “And?”

“Already done.”  Drack shrugged.  “Resources are up, and honestly, Maintenance has such lousy morale, even after all this time, that she was happy to do it.  Liam had to talk her out of releasing the entire team’s kids.”

“Such a soft touch,” Reyes grinned.

Scott backhanded him, “That’s my sister you’re talking about.”

“No, he’s right,” Drack laughed, “she’s a sucker for a sob story, no doubt there.”

“So…”

“She’s coming here.  Asked for leave, and the Tempest will deliver her to a secluded meeting site – far away from Paradise – in a few days.”  Drack leaned back in his chair.  “So… time to say ‘thank you’, kid.”

Scott sighed.  “I’ll call Sara tonight.”

“You should talk to Gil, too.  He was hovering around the background when I was chatting with Vetra, making funny noises.”  Drack smiled with all his teeth.  “Sounded… cute, or something.”  He tried to bat non-existent eyelashes.  “Someone’s worried.”

Scott flushed when Reyes laughed.  “How sweet.”

“Can it,” he muttered, and rose.  “I’d better get back to the Hokey-Pokey, if we aren’t taking off right away.  I think they’ll love the next verse.  It’ll probably mean head-butting.  So much for fewer play related injuries…”

“Have fun,” Reyes took another long drink.  “I’m going to enjoy the cool for a bit.”

Later that night, Sara answered first thing, “Scott!  Hang on, I promised Gil-“

“I’ll call him next,” he tried, unwilling to chat at the other man while his sister listened in.

“No, he wants to say something.  Drack told me about how you were working with the kids on Elaaden and…”

“He didn’t!”

“What?  It’s sweet!  The big mean infiltrator teaching Krogan dances and kid songs?” Sara tilted her head.  “You’ll be a great uncle.”

Somehow it didn’t sound hypothetical. “Sara…”

“Someday, I mean.  We’re allowed to have different sides, Scott,” she was serious now.  “You can be good with kids and still do your job.  We don’t have enough people capable of doing both.”

“The mission should come first.”

“And it is,” she grinned.  “This last week has been nothing but downtime, right?  We’ll call it a hobby.”  Her door opened and she waved someone over.  “He’s on, Gil.”

“Good,” Gil looked – upset. Upset didn’t look good on him. “What’s this I hear about a murder?”

“It happened ages ago,” Scott began.

“I know when she died, Scott, I’ve been awake since the beginning.  Essential personnel, remember?” Gil was failing to maintain his usual calm.  “This could get your ass killed.”

“I’m taking good care of my ass,” he protested.  “Reyes is with me…”

“Like that makes me feel better.  He as much as shot Sloane in the back.”

“She was a disaster,” Sara protested, but her eyes were hard.  “Gil, feel better yet?”

“No!” But Gil waved himself away.  “Call me on a private channel after you’re done.  Immediately after.”  The door opened and then closed, and Sara’s shoulders relaxed.

“Sorry,” she muttered.  “Didn’t realize he was gonna take it that hard.”

“Tell me about Trina Ninly.”

“She’s… complicated.  Definitely tied into some smuggling ops – Vetra’s stuff, luckily, but she dealt with Sloane as well as some of the others,” Sara fiddled with her hair.  “Vetra’s vouching for her. Apparently some of her deals are the reason the Nexus was still around when the Hyperion showed?”

“Right.  What else do I need to know?”

“She wasn’t even sure her kid was alive.”  Sara sounded guilty, like she should have checked. Like she should have known to check.

“Scary…”

“Yeah, the chamber he was in suffered heavy damage.  But he’s fine.  I had SAM take a long look.  He’s making up the list of survivors now, and formulating suggestions for Harry.”  She looked tense, “I don’t like to let people out early.  It’s backfired for me, big time.  But – this is important.  If she knows who killed Garson-“

“We can clear Reyes’s name, at least on this count.”

“And indict Spender for something way worse than setting one side against the other.  I hate to say it, but there’s too much anger about the Krogan choosing to leave for most people to care about what Spender was up to.”  She fidgeted a little more.  “But… there was something more between them.”

“Personal?”

“I get the impression it was more a question of survival on her side, but he was definitely threatening her.”

“So he knew that she knew and blackmailed her?”

“Looks like it,” Sara bit her lip.  “Be careful, Scott.  She’s not just maintenance.  She has Alliance training and if she thinks her kid is in danger-“

“I’ll have Reyes at my back.”

“Not where I’d want him.”

“His ass is on the line, though.”

“And he’s put yours in the line of fire,” Sara bit off.  There was quiet for a minute, “You’re all I have left, until Mom wakes up.”

She sounded like she thought it was a ‘when’, not an ‘if’. Scott couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll be careful.  Swear.  Besides, I have a Krogan.  For the moment, anyway.”

“Correction: You have the best Krogan.”  She signed off, and Scott steeled himself and pinged Gil.

“You asshole,” Gil seethed.

“This isn’t starting well.”

“You said this was about…”

“I didn’t know. Reyes lied to your sister.”

“A likely story.” Gil was quiet.  “I don’t want someone to lie to me, Scott.  How important is it to clear a murderer of another murder charge?”

“Honestly?”  Scott looked upwards and sighed.  “It’s really important.”

“Important enough to die for?”

“That’s the job, sometimes.”

Gil was very quiet.  “Don’t, okay?”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good enough.” And then Gil was gone, and he was left with a twisting stomach.  Next door, Woln screamed with his usual night terrors, and he stood up, ready to check the temperature of the room, and soothe the toddler back into deeper sleep.  It may not have been the job he’d signed up for, but for now, it would at least keep his mind off a certain someone.

<PF> 

On the other end of the transmission, Gil hit the wall in the Engineering bay, and then kicked a box of tools.  “Ow,” he sighed, and then bent to straighten it up.

“Did it help?” Sara’s voice asked just behind him.

“No.” He looked up.  “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? In the scheme of things, I just met the ass.”  He looked away, “I usually find it easier to fake not caring.”

“Maybe this is different?”

“We can hope that, can’t we?” snarked Gil.  “Let’s put Gil through worry, pain and stress, because keeping the Tempest at peak isn’t enough work for any ten people… but hey, love is always worth it!”

“You’re still on paternity leave,” Sara reminded him gently.  “You could be sleeping right now.”

Gil made a face, “Right.  Let’s add guilt for not being with my daughter 24/7, too.”  He tightened his fingers around a tool.

Sara reached out and took it from him.  The edges had left indentations on his palm.  “Go to Meri, Gil.  Be a Dad for a bit.  Talk to Jill, and I’ll ping you when we hear from Scott next.  If he doesn’t call you first.”

“He won’t call me.  He’ll call Meri.”

“Holy Silliness, Batman,” Sara gritted her teeth.  “Quit making excuses and go home already!”

Gil ran his hand through his hair.  “Fine.  I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Just looking out for my crew,” Sara smiled softly, all her anger already difused, and dropped the tool in the open box.

Gil watched it fall.  “That doesn’t go there.”

“You’ll spend your first few days cleaning up after us anyway,” Sara rolled her eyes and pointed.  “Get out.  That’s an order, Mister Brodie.  And don’t worry, I won’t let Peebee touch your stuff.”

Gil left without another word.


End file.
